Do I Have To Say The Words
by ExistInspire
Summary: Summer Ryan was happy with Matt Hardy, until he cheated on her. Would she be able to go on without him, and would a close friend help her get over the pain?
1. Don't Let Me Down

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Summer Ryan had her heart broken by Matt Hardy, she feels like will never be the same. Can someone close to her help her mend it?  
  
A/N: I wrote this story in my notebook like six months ago now, and I stopped writing it at a certain point. I'm hoping that posting it on here will spark my love of it again, and I can finish it the way it should be finished. Or put it out of its misery. Whatever you think is appropriate. This is not one of my better stories, I'll grant you. But as always, read and review, and most of all, have a good time doing what you're doing.  
  
A/N 2: There are some flashbacks in this story, it is more apparent in the beginning, so bear with me, and it will eventually fade off somewhere. You will be able to tell by this symbol ~~~~~  
  
****  
  
Summer watched the rain pouring outside of her window. She couldn't bring herself to make the call. She had seen so much, but when she'd walked in on Matt and Amy, her whole world had come to a screeching halt. She heard the phone ringing behind her, and ripped the cord out of the wall. She couldn't believe that Matt of all people would do this to her. He'd sworn to her for weeks that it was all professional with him and Amy.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure that you guys are just friends Matt?"  
  
"Of course Summer. This is just a storyline. It will run its course and I'll be moved on to something better."  
  
"You swear Matt? If there is more, I want you to be honest with me. I can handle it."  
  
"I swear to you Summer. You are the girl I'm in love with. Why would I jeopardize that?"  
  
"I believe you Matt, and I love you too."  
  
~~~~  
  
Summer laughed to herself. How stupid could she have been? She was so glad they weren't on the same show. She was going to be the joke of the locker rooms for sure now. She stared out the window and just wept.  
  
******  
  
"Jeff go over there and check on her. I have to know that she's safe. I can't get any answer at her house."  
  
"Why should I do anything for you Matt? Did you not just cheat on this girl? Someone you said that you loved?" Jeff asked angrily.  
  
"I don't need a lecture right now alright? I need you to check on her. Do it for you, just make sure she's safe."  
  
"Did you call her cell phone?"  
  
"Yes and it is going right to her service. Jeff man, I know I screwed up here, but I'm worried."  
  
"Well big brother, if she is hurt like you think, more then emotionally, I'll kill you I really will."  
  
Jeff walked out of the house and jumped in the Vette. He really hoped that Summer was alright. This whole situation just sucked.  
  
He remembered when Summer had joined Raw the year before. Matt had come to a show so he could see him and Shane and go out, and she'd come right up and introduced herself. She was such an energetic girl. Jeff had taken to her right away, while Matt had laid low. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling now.  
  
He really could hurt Matt for this. He loved his brother and knew that Matt was serious about Summer. She had told Matt she would eventually get into his system. She'd done just what she had said she would. Eventually Matt had asked her out. It had only gone up from there.  
  
Jeff remembered the day Matt asked her out. She was like a kid on Christmas, waiting to open the first present. It had made Jeff smile.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Jeff, oh my gosh, you will never believe what's happened! He did it! I finally got to your brother."  
  
"What did he do babe?"  
  
"He asked me out! God Jeff, I'm so excited."  
  
"You really like him don't you? It's written all over your face. I'm really happy for you Summer. You deserve it."  
  
"I do like him Jeff. I mean, we have hardly anything in common, but when he looks at me, I'm like a ball of mush. I can get lost in him so easily. Have you ever felt that way before?"  
  
"I did once. I just never got the nerve to tell the girl. She was in love with someone else."  
  
~~~~  
  
Looking back Jeff realized he should have made his move then. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. He kept on driving, all the while hoping that Summer was going to be alright. 


	2. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Summer Ryan had her heart broken by Matt Hardy, she feels like will never be the same. Can someone close to her help her mend it?  
  
A/N: What did you think of the first chapter? Well here's some more for you. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
*****  
  
Summer poured herself a glass of vodka and sat back down on the couch. Why did this have to hurt so damn much? She took a drink and heard a light tap on her door. She thought about not answering it, but she knew she had to face whatever was behind it head on.  
  
Opening the door she expected to see Matt standing there. Instead she came face to face with Jeff.  
  
"Let me guess, he told you to come here and check on me because I ripped the phone out of the wall right?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Summer I'm not here for Matt. He screwed up and dropped the ball. I'm here for my girl. How are you dealing? That better be water you're drinking."  
  
"I'm sitting here in a dark house, drinking vodka. How do you think I'm dealing Jeff? I finally realize that wrestler's have their own rules for dating. It doesn't include being faithful."  
  
"Hey! Do not group us all together based on Matt's mistake. He screwed up, not the rest of us. I'm just sorry that it had to happen with you."  
  
"So am I, but it really opened my eyes. I see things in a new light now."  
  
"Come here Summer. Don't ask me why, just come here to me, so I can hold you."  
  
Summer walked over to him and looked into his eyes. She could never lie to him. She held his hand and broke down in tears. Jeff pulled her close to him and looked at the ceiling. Matt had a lot of explaining to do if he ever wanted to make this whole thing right. He could barely stand to look at her, because every time he did, he could feel her pain.  
  
"Can I use your cell phone babe?"  
  
"Yeah, just turn it on first; I had the damn thing off all day."  
  
"Okay, thanks Hun."  
  
Holding her close he dialed Matt's number. Not surprisingly for Jeff, his brother picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Summer baby, you have to let me explain."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares bro, it's just me. She's safe, so you can stop calling, and no she isn't in any shape to talk to you either, so don't ask. Just back off for awhile alright?"  
  
"Jeff, I can't do that, we have to fix things."  
  
"I'm fixing them for you Matt. It's over for now. Just stop calling and go back to your wrestling. I'll take care of her. I always do."  
  
"Jeff stay out of it. Let me speak to her please." Matt asked, his voice straining slightly.  
  
Jeff put the phone down and looked at Summer. She was asleep on his chest. He picked the phone back up and got ready to speak.  
  
"She's asleep, and before you ask, I'm being completely honest with you Matt. She was drinking when I got here, so I knew it wouldn't be long. I'll have her call you when and if she's ready."  
  
Jeff flipped the phone off and put it back in her purse. A letter caught his eye and he pulled it out.  
  
@---(-- Matt -----)--@  
  
By the time you get this, I'll be home, so you can call. I just wanted to tell you that I'm finally ready to make love to you. I know how patient you've been with me, but I'm ready now. So I'm going to come get you on Thursday night after the show, so we can take our next step. I love you Matthew Hardy. I can't wait to see you.  
  
@---(--Summer-----)--@  
  
Jeff was stunned. Summer wasn't shy about the fact that she was the only one in the locker room who was a virgin. The fact that after a year she felt comfortable enough with Matt, well it spoke volumes on her take on their relationship. He sighed deeply and looked down at Summer. The night she had planned had been ruined by Matt getting his rocks off with his ex- girlfriend Amy. Jeff felt sick to his stomach. It was up to him to fix this as much as he could.  
  
Jeff picked up Summer and gently brought her to her bed. Laying her down he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Pulling the blanket over her, he let himself out of the house.  
  
******** 


	3. Monday Night Raw

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Summer Ryan had her heart broken by Matt Hardy, she feels like will never be the same. Can someone close to her help her mend it?  
  
******  
  
-Monday Night Raw-  
  
Jeff finished touching up his paint in the mirror and went to find his tag partner. He'd spent the day with Summer and it had been one of the most carefree days he'd had in a long time. When she'd finally gotten together with Matt, he'd forgotten how much fun it was just to be around her. It was like being with the Summer he remembered, and all they had done all day was gone shopping.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh my god Jeff! Look at that outfit, now that would totally freak Jim out if I wore that to ringside!"  
  
Jeff grinned at her. She was always trying to come up with new ways to freak people in the WWE out. She usually succeeded in her efforts. Like the time she had him dye her hair purple a few months beforehand. Jim had lost his mind on that one. She wasn't miss Plain Jane anymore.  
  
"You should buy it. It goes with your hair."  
  
"You're going to have to do it again Jeff, I think its losing that extreme quality that made it exciting and different."  
  
"Anytime babe. I've still got the dye at home."  
  
"So are you hungry man? You've gone since like eight Am without food, and I know what you get like when you don't eat for that long."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about me this time Summer. I'm having too much fun with you to be hungry. Come over here and check out these sunglasses. I want a pair like Jay does."  
  
"Those yellow things? Are you crazy or just insane? On second though man, don't answer that." Summer said bursting out laughing as Jeff tried on the glasses.  
  
Summer grabbed a pair of glasses with glitter all around them and slipped them on Jeff's eyes. Jeff's body tingled when she touched him. Even for that quick second, he could feel the electricity between them. He shook it off and looked at her.  
  
"Nah, those don't suit you rainbow, you need something a little more.. Drastic?"  
  
"How much more drastic can I be Summer? I've got you here with me. I think I've met my drastic amount for today."  
  
Summer gently smacked him on the arm. He was crazy silly but she was glad he'd brought her out to the mall today. They were always able to have fun, even when one of them was upset at the world.  
  
"Yeah but you need a drastic wardrobe to match it. I won't be seen with just anyone you know?"  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the sunglasses, causing him to drop the ones he was holding onto the counter. Smiling at the clerk he allowed himself to be dragged to the next store. The lingerie shop was apparently next on her list.  
  
"You sure I need to shop here to be extreme Summer?" Jeff said trying not to laugh.  
  
Summer cracked a smile and punched him on the arm again. She needed some new things from the store, but didn't want to drive Jeff crazy.  
  
"Come back in ten minutes then. I'll be outside waiting for you."  
  
"No! I'm going to help you choose. I mean we usually end up bunking together on the road anyways, and I want to see what you sleep in when we don't."  
  
"Then help me choose. Just don't choose anything pink and frilly."  
  
"Gotcha boss! Also don't pick anything too sexy. I don't think my heart could handle it right now." Jeff laughed as Summer started sorting through the racks. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jeff smiled as he thought about it. They hadn't gotten anything pink or frilly, but he ended up with silk boxers, and Summer had gotten some cute sleeping clothes, and a one piece that she wouldn't show him. Her smile was enough to have made the day great. He went down the hall to the ladies locker room. It was time for their match.  
  
******  
  
-Ladies Locker Room, around the same time-  
  
"Summer, I know you're pissed off at her, and you have a good reason to be, but don't let what Matt did affect you. He's not worth that much. Everyone here on Raw knows who the dog is, and it's not babe."  
  
Summer smiled at Trish. They had become fast friends when she'd joined Raw. They seemed to understand each other.  
  
"So you went shopping with Jeff today? Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Trish he's been really great to me. It was his weekend off and he stayed with me at the house the entire time. We've always been close, but he really cared about me to stay the whole weekend. He helped me work through a lot of stuff. The shopping trip was like old times. Before Matt..." Summer said trailing off in thought.  
  
"Hey Summer! Don't get lost in there again. I'm glad you had a good time with Jeff. You're smiling more then you were the last time I saw you, so I'm happy for you."  
  
"Well I've got the two best friends in the world. Why shouldn't I smile?"  
  
Trish laughed and started working on her stretches. She really admired Summer. This girl wanted to be a wrestler her whole life, and she'd finally done it. Surpassing everyone's expectations. It sucked that she was being dealt a shitty hand in the love department.  
  
"Listen I've got to go get some air. If Jeff comes by, tell him to meet me in our usual spot. We've got a match in twenty minutes."  
  
"I'll tell him. Don't let this Matt situation eat you up. You'll make it through."  
  
"Thanks a lot Tish. I'll talk to you after your match with Vicky. Knock them dead out there, as always."  
  
With a smile and a wave, Summer left the locker room and walked to the back production area. This was the same arena where she'd asked Matt out for the first time.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey Summer, you seen Jeff around anywhere? Or are you out here looking for him too?" Matt asked with a smile.  
  
"Actually, I'm out here to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay, come here and sit, and let's talk. You don't have a match?"  
  
"Second hour, so I have tons of time. Listen we're friends right Matt?" Summer asked as she sat down on the steps of the production truck.  
  
"The best, why?"  
  
"I can tell you anything and we'd still be cool right?"  
  
"Yes of course we would Hun. But where is this coming from and where is it headed?"  
  
"Matt, I'm seriously attracted to you. I have been for months. I wanted to get to know you before I told you, and now that I have, gotten to know you... I was wondering, if you'd go out with me sometime."  
  
"I can't Summer. You're a great girl, but it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Um...that's cool Matt. Listen, just forget everything I just said, and we'll go back to normal."  
  
"No Summer, we can't do that. It wouldn't be right for me because I didn't ask you first. I'm attracted to you too babe. It's mutual. I've been attracted to you from the first time I saw you. I'll admit, you look like Jeff's type of girl, not mine, but there's something about you that gets to me. Will you go out with me Summer?"  
  
She was shell-shocked. She'd thought he was going to turn her down, and this was completely unexpected.  
  
"Of course I will Matt. I'm sorry I beat you to the punch. I just thought this was the best time to do it. I rarely get you alone anymore, with us being in different shows."  
  
"It was the right time. I'll call you when we get home, and we'll do it."  
  
Matt pulled her close and kissed her gently on her forehead. He was glad she'd said yes. This girl was different he could feel it. He'd really lucked out with her feeling the same.  
  
~~~~ 


	4. The Human Highlight Reel

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Summer Ryan had her heart broken by Matt Hardy, she feels like will never be the same. Can someone close to her help her mend it?  
  
****  
  
"You're thinking about that night out here with Matt aren't you?"  
  
Summer turned around at the sound of Jeff's voice. Looking around her she didn't see him, but turning her head around the other way, Jeff came up behind her and out his arms around her.  
  
"It will get easier won't it Jeff? I won't seem him everywhere I go will I?"  
  
"Honey, for awhile I think that's all you're going to see. We just have to make sure it gets easier over time that's all."  
  
"Thank you for the weekend babe. I know you wanted to be home with Zeus and Liger. Not to mention Witty and ImagI. I'm sure your volcano is lonely. It really did help having my best friend there with me."  
  
"I saw Liger and the gang remember? So did you. Liger likes you, and he's a very therapeutic animal. Plus, you're more important then my volcano. You ready to kick some ass?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go babe."  
  
Summer hooked her arm through Jeff's and he entwined his fingers through hers as they walked towards the Gorilla Spot.  
  
******  
  
Jeff's music hit first, and he let her go with a little kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'll see you out there alright?" Summer nodded to him as his music blared through the arena.  
  
As he walked to the ring, with Summer watching, something suddenly hit her that she hadn't noticed before. Jeff was the closest person to her, and she loved him. He jumped into the ring and looked straight up the ramp at her and motioned for him to join him.  
  
Summer smiled as she waited for her song to hit. He was so unique and they had so much in common. What had made her end up with Matt? Her music hit and she jumped out onto the stage. She hadn't realized but she had glow in the dark make-up on the cheek where Jeff kissed her. She ran down to the ring and Jeff smiled.  
  
"You have my makeup on your cheek babe."  
  
"Looks good there don't you think? Are you ready to knock these idiots on their asses?"  
  
"With you by my side, I look forward to it. Let's get this crowd going."  
  
Their opponents came down to the ring and Summer put her game face on. She had a lot to prove tonight. She could handle anything, as long as she was in the ring. It helped that she was wrestling with Jeff by her side as well. She loved being able to work with her best friend.  
  
The match went as scripted as Summer was supposed to pick up the win on Molly Holly. The writer's left it up to her to make her finish though. Summer got up on the top rope, and instead of doing her shooting star press off the top, she walked along the ropes like her friend Mark, the Undertaker did, all the while trying to keep her feet steady as she watched Molly on the mat. She looked out into the crowd and threw Jeff's guns, then dived off with all she had.  
  
She grabbed Molly's leg to hook it for the pin, and everything started going fuzzy. The ref tried to lift her up so he could show the crowd but she couldn't feel her legs.  
  
"Nick, please get Jeff now."  
  
Nick Patrick the referee and an old family friend of Summer's jumped out of the ring and went down to Jeff on the ground. Whispering in his ear, Jeff jumped back into the ring with Nick right beside him.  
  
"What do you mean she can't get up? Did she do the move wrong?"  
  
"No Jeff, but she damn near passed out when I tried to lift her up to show her victory." Nick looked down at Summer with a scared concern in her eyes. He motioned to the back for the medics to come out, because no one really knew how serious this was.  
  
Jeff had seen Summer do that move so many times, and she had never messed it up once, so what had gone wrong this time?  
  
"Babe, tell me what hurts."  
  
'Jeff, shit, I did the move perfectly, but now I can't feel anything. My head's hurting so bad."  
  
"It's alright baby, I'm right here with you. The medics are going to take you out now. I'm not leaving your side."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Jeff watched in shock as she passed out. He couldn't figure out what went wrong, he just knew he couldn't let anything happen to her. He followed Nick and the medics out of the ring and through to the back. Pushing the cameraman out of his face, he jumped in the ambulance, and they headed out of the arena.  
  
******  
  
-Hospital-  
  
Summer shifted in the bed, looking around she smiled. At least she could move all of her limbs again. When she'd been in the ring she'd been scared she'd lost all use of her legs. She looked over and saw Jeff asleep in the chair. He obviously hadn't left her the whole time. Jeff heard her stir and woke up. He had to make sure that she was all right.  
  
"Don't worry Jeff, I'm fine now. I can move everything, so go home and get some sleep."  
  
"I'm getting good sleep right here actually. The doctor said you might have a concussion, so no getting out of bed."  
  
"Which means I'm not booked next Monday right?"  
  
"You're booked babe. We're going to try out our acting skills."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember the transfer of my paint to your face? Well apparently it gave Eric and Jim a brilliant idea and we're going to be cutting a promo. Right before my match."  
  
"Oh, well at least I'll be on television right? So did the doctor tell you why I lost all feeling in my legs?"  
  
"Concussion related, that's all I could get out of him. Being that I'm not family and all."  
  
"That's fine, at least it wasn't more serious. We put a good end to that match though didn't we?"  
  
"It was all you babe. But be prepared to get a standing ovation on Monday. You really defied the odds tonight. I'm really surprised you can move."  
  
"So am I. Seriously Jeff, you can go home now, I'm alright now."  
  
"Summer, I know you're alright. I can see you; I'm here because I want to be. I have no where else I want to be. Can we drop it now?"  
  
"Dropping it right now."  
  
The doctor came into the room and laid the chart down on the counter. He checked Summer's eyes and the movements of her arms and legs.  
  
"How are you feeling Ms. Ryan?"  
  
"Like I was hit by a Mack truck, but I've had that before, so it's alright."  
  
"Well everything on your chart looks fine, except for the concussion. So I'm keeping you here overnight, but I'm sure we can have you on your way tomorrow morning."  
  
"The sooner the better..."  
  
"I want you to rest for a couple of days, so nothing more serious occurs. You think you can do that for me?" the doctor said throwing her a serious look before smiling.  
  
"Yes doctor. I don't work until the weekend so I can stay in all week. You know, just so I don't injure myself."  
  
Jeff laughed as Summer smiled at her last comment. Every time Summer went home, she never went crazy, she just liked to chill out. So this wasn't too much of a stretch for her.  
  
"I'll make sure she takes it easy Doctor." Jeff said trying not to laugh.  
  
Summer threw Jeff a quizzical look and turned back to the Doctor. Was he planning on babysitting her now?  
  
"I trust you will. I'll let you guys get some rest. Remember, no extreme stress or activity, it will drive your head insane. I don't want to see you back here for a re-check."  
  
"There won't be doctor. Thank you." Summer said before lying back down and closing her eyes. She was suddenly really tired.  
  
***** 


	5. North Carolina Confrontation

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Summer Ryan had her heart broken by Matt Hardy, she feels like will never be the same. Can someone close to her help her mend it?  
  
A/N: Okay so after reading this thing over, this is where it gets really bad, so bear with it. When I get to the part that I blanked out after, I might need a push to finish it. If you all think it's worth it. Just review and let me know.  
  
******  
  
Jeff had gone out to get her some pain medication for the headaches, so Summer took the time to sit back and reflect on the past week, and one hell of a week it had been. First the whole situation and break-up with Matt, and then her concussion. She remembered the last conversation she'd had with Matt and sighed. This wasn't going to get any easier.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you going to watch me tonight?"  
  
"Matt, you know the rule. I don't come to Smack down shows or watch them until I know you're safe."  
  
"Yeah but I'll be fine. I'm only fighting Peter."  
  
"Sorry baby but the same rules apply. I could never deal with it if you got hurt while I was around or at ringside."  
  
"I know I just wish you'd be there for me. I miss having you around. Why did you sign with Raw anyways?"  
  
"Because they wanted me there, and from a ratings standpoint, they needed me too. Plus I didn't even know you existed then. You don't need me on Smack Down anyway, you've got Shannon."  
  
"Yeah but Shannon doesn't keep my bed warm at the end of the night. You do, and I want my girl by my side."  
  
"Matt, you have her. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always with you."  
  
~~~~  
  
When were the flashbacks going to stop? She was trying to move on from all of this mess. She heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. She wasn't expecting anyone until later, so she didn't expect to see him of all people standing there.  
  
"Well if it isn't Matthew Hardy. I wondered how long it was going to take you to come here."  
  
"Listen Summer, Jeff told me you got injured on Raw, and I was coming here anyways. Baby are you alright?"  
  
He reached his arm to her face and shuddering slightly, she pulled away. This kind of crap was something she didn't need right now.  
  
"Don't worry about me anymore. I'm not your charity case. I'm fine, couldn't feel better if I tried."  
  
"Listen Summer."  
  
"No you listen Matthew. You lost me the night you chose sex over us. I don't even care that you slept with her, just you could have told me the truth when I asked you, and saved us both the undo stress."  
  
Summer suddenly grabbed her forehead. The headaches were obviously getting worse before getting better. Jeff had better hurry up with the medication. She couldn't take much more of this.  
  
Matt saw her bend down in pain and took her arm to sit her on the couch. As he moved a bunch of clothes off the couch and out of the way, he noticed it. Jeff's necklace lying beneath a heap of what looked like his brother's pants and shirt. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"So when did you and my brother start sleeping together?"  
  
"What the hell kind of a question is that?"  
  
"A valid one Summer. Was it before or after the thing with me and Amy?"  
  
"Oh just give me a break Matt. I've never slept with your brother. Jeff's been living here. How can I be a virgin if I'm sleeping with Jeff?"  
  
"Why is he living here? He does have his own place."  
  
"Because he's being a friend Matt. It does happen in life you know. I got injured, and the doctor said I needed someone at home with me. I couldn't ask my boyfriend, because lets face it, I don't have one. So Jeff stepped in for me."  
  
"You're ending it just like that? Without letting me explain?"  
  
"You made that decision pretty clear for me when you slept with Amy. Are you going to tell me that it meant nothing? And that you still love me?"  
  
"I do love you still, but for the record, no, I know it meant something and I screwed up. I'm really sorry, I didn't set out to do this or even accuse you of sleeping with my brother."  
  
"What did it mean to you Matt? What was it like, being with her? Make me understand it."  
  
"I've always been close with her; I mean we used to date. We flirt all the time, and I always drew the line. When we started working the story, well things changed."  
  
"Changed how?"  
  
"She became more to me, and I saw her all the time, taking my mind off you. I lied to you when you asked me if anything was going on."  
  
"I know you did. I think I knew even then, but it's alright Matt. You should be with whoever makes you happy. I've always thought that." Summer whispered holding her head as another headache came and passed.  
  
"Listen Summer, I don't know what I want anymore. It took me losing you to see that. I thought being with her was right, but losing you wasn't right. I'm just really sorry that all of this had to happen to us for me to figure anything out."  
  
"Matt, I hate to say this, but this happening has to be a positive thing for me. I can finally figure out who I am as a person, without always being labeled as Matt Hardy'z girlfriend."  
  
*******  
  
Jeff chose that moment to walk through the front door. He looked at Summer, who had tears forming in her eyes, to his brother sitting in the chair with a huge frown on his face.  
  
"Matt, bro what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check up on Summer, and talk to her man."  
  
"She doesn't need that stress right now Matt. She's been through a lot. How could you think coming here would be alright?" Jeff stated trying not to raise his voice, even though he was ready to hit the roof.  
  
"Jeff no offense bro, but she is a grown woman. If she didn't want to let me in, she didn't have too. What's your problem with this anyway bro?"  
  
"You are. Don't let him walk all over you Summer; you've been doing so well."  
  
"Jeff, I wouldn't hurt her man, you need to lighten up."  
  
Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He could tell from the last comment that his brother didn't really think what he had done was anything bad. He felt his anger boiling over the managing point and punched his brother square in the face, knocking him to the floor.  
  
Jeff threw one glance at Summer, who stood looking on completely in shock. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I think I need some time alone, so I'm going to take a drive. Here's the medication you needed."  
  
"Thanks babe, I needed those. I had another couple of headaches while you were gone. Are you going to be alright? Do you want me to come with?"  
  
"I'll be fine, and no I just need the air and the drive."  
  
"Oh.. Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"For what you just did.. Well... um. thanks." Summer said with a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"You're more then welcome. He had it coming and he deserved it. I'll be back in a little while; I just need to do some thinking."  
  
****** 


	6. When You Said Those Words To Me

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Summer Ryan had her heart broken by Matt Hardy, she feels like will never be the same. Can someone close to her help her mend it?  
  
*****  
  
"Jeff you know I don't mind you coming over anytime you want, but do you want to talk about it?" Shane asked as his buddy sat down on the couch in his living room.  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"What's eating you up man? That face you've made since you walked through my door is not a 'just want to hang out' face."  
  
"Shane it's a combination of things. I just don't like the way I feel right now."  
  
"Does this have to do with Matt?"  
  
"Yeah I punched him out tonight and I'd never thought I'd go to that extreme with him. He pisses me off, but I still love him, and brothers just don't do that."  
  
"Did you hit him over a girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then a different set of rules apply here. When there is a girl involved, all bets are off on the brother angle. Is it the girl that Matt cheated on with Amy?"  
  
"Yeah, the thing is Shane, she's so wonderful and she had this whole energy around her. It makes you want to be with her all the time."  
  
"So how do you feel about her man?"  
  
"I like her, I always have, but I never did anything about it because she was in love with Matt. I didn't want to cause any stress between the two of them."  
  
"You know what man? Tell her, I mean it can't be any worse then being cheated on. I know you Jeff, and I'm hoping she does by now too. You would never intentionally hurt someone that you care about, so I think you should just be honest with her on this one."  
  
"You know what's really ironic about this whole thing Shane? Vince and Eric actually came up with a storyline for her while she's injured. Remember when she came out for our match on Monday with my paint on her face? Well apparently people in the back were talking and Vince wants us together on screen."  
  
"There's your chance man! You get to kiss the girl in the name of work. Use that to your advantage Jeff. Don't not do anything, because you might regret it later."  
  
"You know me pretty well right buddy? I mean I do some messed up things to my body and I'll be the first to admit I'm different from everyone else, but when it comes to personal stuff and situations, I'm just shy as hell. If I do something and she rejects it, I've lost a friend. I don't really know if I want to take that risk at this point."  
  
"What if she's just as into it as you are? Would you want to lose that too? What's the other alternative? You have to go and tell her. Be yourself because if you try to be someone other then Jeff Hardy, she's going to see right through it."  
  
"I don't know Shane. I just know that this is eating me up inside. I know Matt's going to be pissed and her reaction might not be much better. I don't know if it's worth it."  
  
"I can't make up your mind for you man. Do what you feel is right for you."  
  
********  
  
Summer helped Matt off the floor and smiled. Jeff had done exactly what she'd wanted to do since she walked in on him and Amy. She kind of felt bad for Matt though. It had to suck coming from your only brother.  
  
"Are you alright Matt?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that I just got pounded by my little brother, I think I'm fine."  
  
"Matt you had to realize you had that coming. Not only for what you did to me, but for accusing me and Jeff of sleeping together. He only did what I'd been thinking of doing all week."  
  
"You were really going to hit me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I Matt Hardy?"  
  
"Maybe because you don't want to ruin this face?"  
  
Summer laughed. It felt so good to laugh like this again. She almost forgot that the reason she wasn't laughing was because of Matt. Walking up to her Matt put his hand on her cheek. He missed her, even though he was the reason they weren't together.  
  
Summer looked up at Matt, trying the whole time to remember that this was the same guy that a week ago had cheated on her. As she looked into his eyes, she saw the Matt from the beginning, and she missed him. Missed how he made her feel.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you Summer, I miss you." She just nodded as he brought his lips to hers. Their kiss started out slow, as they both became used to one another, but as the kiss lingered on, so did the urgency. Matt hungrily stuck his tongue deep into her mouth, urging her for more. Feeling Matt's need Summer matched him, by having her tongue meet up with his, deepening the kiss.  
  
Summer grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him to the couch with her. In the passion of the moment, he started to undo her pants. He found himself wanting to make love to her so badly, even after everything he'd done, and he could see from the way she was responding, that she was ready as well. Summer started to undo the buttons on Matt's shirt and she slowly found her thoughts drifting to Jeff and the electricity she felt when he looked at her. She stopped suddenly and pulled away from Matt.  
  
"I can't do this Matt."  
  
"Why not Summer? I can feel that you want this like I do." Matt said proceeding to kiss her again.  
  
"Do you even have to ask? God Matt, you know what read this. I'm just thankful I didn't send it." Summer pulled away and yanked the letter out of her purse; throwing it to him and watching him open it.  
  
Matt opened the letter and skimmed over the words and sighed. This now made him feel even worse; he had no idea what she was planning for him. Her words stuck in his head as he replayed the letter over in his head.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I know how patient you've been with me, but I'm ready now"  
  
~~~~  
  
"God Summer, what did I do to us?"  
  
"Only you can answer that question Matt. You're the one who wasn't being satisfied."  
  
"You do satisfy me! I screwed up here, and I did something I shouldn't have."  
  
"Matt, let me make something clear to you, and then I want you to leave, because having you here is too much. I love you, and I always have since the day I met you. There was just something about you that stuck with me. When I found you and Amy on the very night that I wanted you to be my first lover, well sweetheart you broke my heart. It's still not mended, it might never be, to be honest with you, but there's someone who is slowly helping it mend. It's nothing serious, he doesn't even have a clue he's doing it, but it's there and I have to be completely honest with you."  
  
Matt came closer to her and touched her face. As much as he loved her and wanted to fix what he'd done, he just couldn't, and he had to accept that. It just wasn't a possibility anymore.  
  
"I'm leaving alright? Thank you for being everything that I couldn't be. I love you so much, and eventually I'd love to be in your life.. As a friend.  
  
Matt let go of her face and walked out the door. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but there wasn't any other alternative.  
  
Summer leaned up against her door and just let the tears fall. Saying goodbye to him was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, and she realized that things were never going to be the same again. She had to pick up and move on.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I changed the rating on this story for this chapter, because lets face it, I almost made it worth an R rating there for a minute. So it's at PG for now, but it will go back to G sometime soon. I hate writing sex scenes that aren't real ;) 


	7. The Return

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
A/N: I took the summary out of here, so for those of you reading this chapter and not reading the ones before it, just go back and read that if you want to know what the summary is. For those of you that reviewed, well I thank you, and my hands thank you as I type the next part of the story. I absolutely love it when I hear from you people. You make me keep doing this, even when it's to aggravating. So read on!  
  
******  
  
-Monday Night Meeting - Two weeks later-  
  
"Welcome back girl! We missed you here, it sucked that they booked you off for that long." Trish exclaimed throwing herself at Summer in a hug.  
  
Summer hugged Trish tightly. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone from Raw while she was away over the past two weeks because most of her time was spent with Jeff, and she was surprised at how much she missed them all, especially Trish.  
  
"You know what Trish? I got to work on some outside interests, so it worked out well for me. I better go meet with Jim and Eric though, there is apparently some storyline that they've had placed on the backburner with me and Jeff, and they want to try it out."  
  
"Have a good meeting Hun, and pop by the locker room when you're done. I don't have a match until later, so we can catch up."  
  
Summer made her way to the room that was being used as Jim's office. She paused a minute before knocking on the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on in"  
  
"Hey Jim! You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Actually yes Summer I did. I mentioned this to Jeff awhile back, and he probably forgot to tell you, but I want to place the two of you together."  
  
"We've been together before though. What will make this time any different?"  
  
"It will be different because it's going to be more intimate. People want to know why your face had Jeff's UV makeup on it, and we honestly want to give it to them."  
  
"How intimate are we talking here?"  
  
"Some hand holding, and stolen kisses. Just romantic things he does for you. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Yeah sure Jim. Jeff is my best friend as you know, and I feel really comfortable with him. Is he alright with it?"  
  
The door to Jim's office opened at that moment and Summer turned around to see who was coming in. Jeff walked in and took Summer's hand and smiled.  
  
"I'm more then okay with it. I already told Jim that on my end, it's a complete go ahead."  
  
"Then I guess it's settled then. Jeff, go get your paint on and suit up, because you're going to be cutting the promo in fifteen minutes. Summer, same thing goes for you. Go do what you need to, to get ready. Then we are going forward with this tonight." Jim stated before standing up and shaking Summers hand.  
  
Jeff walked out of the room and down the hall to the make-up counter. Summer followed slowly behind him and made her way back to the ladies locker room. She remembered a conversation from the week before that she'd had with Jeff, as she threw her gear on.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Do you ever wonder why we're single Summer?"  
  
"No, I haven't been single in a long time, so I'm still adjusting remember?"  
  
"I just mean, you're a nice girl and very pretty, and well I'm not exactly ugly, and I think I'm nice. I just wonder why we're alone."  
  
"Because we haven't found anyone that can handle us, we're unique."  
  
"That we are. Maybe we should throw caution to the wind and just be together. I mean who knows us better then we know ourselves right?"  
  
Summer blushed; she immediately stood up and turned away so Jeff wouldn't see.  
  
"We're too much alike, it wouldn't work well would it?" she whispered.  
  
"Um... yeah I guess you're right. I was just kidding around anyway. It just sucks sometimes is all. I mean, being 25 and single."  
  
~~~~  
  
Summer took and deep breath and sighed. Over the last month and a half, her and Jeff had been getting closer, and it was to the point now that they didn't go anywhere without the other. Jeff had been with her through the dark moments in her life, everything with Matt and the injury. There wasn't anything they couldn't share. She changed into her outfit and remembered the last conversation with Matt from her house.  
  
~~~~  
  
"But there's someone who is slowly helping it mend."  
  
~~~~  
  
Jeff had no idea that Summer was interested in him in any other way then friendship, and she didn't know how to approach it with him. Matt was his brother and she really didn't want to complicate matters.  
  
"Hey babe, you ready for the promo?"  
  
"Jesus Jeff, you scared the hell out of me."  
  
"Sorry sweetie, I just wanted to make sure you were still into this whole thing. I mean have you really looked at the script?"  
  
"Yeah I have. You get to come on to me Jeff Hardy style. We get to share a kiss as well don't we?" Summer looked him and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and you're sure that you are comfortable with doing that? I mean I can tell Jim to call the whole thing off."  
  
"Out of everyone in this locker room of guys, and there are some cute ones, you are the one guy that I'd love to kiss. I feel comfortable with you Jeff."  
  
"Um. Summer. there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes Jeff?"  
  
The door to the locker room opened and Jim poked his head through the door. He looked down at his watch and pointed before speaking.  
  
"Five minutes until show time guys. Its time to shine as I know only you two can."  
  
Jeff took Summer's hand as they walked to the back lot where the camera guys were set up.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Jeff?" Summer asked quickly.  
  
"It can wait for another time. Let's just get this whole thing over with."  
  
Summer tightened her grip on Jeff's hand and felt the electricity pour through her body. This felt so right, she just had to let Jeff know how she was feeling. She had never felt this kind of spark with Matt. Jeff looked down at her, breaking her away from her thoughts, and smiled. It was show time.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: So originally I wasn't going to give her any time off between the concussions, but to make it realistic I gave her a month off, but so not to mess with the story as it's posted on here, I changed it to two weeks. So for the people that are confused, I send my apologies! Thanks again for the reviews. 


	8. I Kissed a Drunk Girl

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
A/N: Short Chapter Alert! It's just going to be the Promo that I am putting in this one, because the next chapter needs to stand on its own without anything ahead of it. So I'm warning ya'll in advance. Muchos Gracias.  
  
********  
  
-Promo-  
  
Jeff walked up behind Summer as she is doing some light stretches. She hasn't been cleared to wrestle, but flew in to train with the guys. He tapped her gingerly on her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around on her heels.  
  
"Oh... Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey Summer. Listen, I know awhile back I got some UV makeup on your face, and I just wanted to apologize. I know what it created for you, and what everyone has been saying in the back."  
  
"What we're they saying?"  
  
"That me and you.. Well you know. did something together." He said trying not to blush.  
  
"I thought we did do something. You kissed me remember?"  
  
Jeff smiled and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He wasn't even focused on the promo anymore. It was just him and Summer, and nothing else.  
  
"I do."  
  
Jeff pulled her close to him and gently kissed her lips. He felt the shock at the same time as Summer. She opened her eyes and gazed straight into his. Without thinking she deepened the kiss, closing her eyes and getting lost in the moment, not focusing on the camera's anymore. After months of speculation, this was what it felt like.  
  
Summer watched suddenly as the camera turned off, and she instantly pulled away from Jeff. She looked up and saw the look on his face. Without a second thought, she turned on her heel and ran.  
  
******  
  
A/N: See what did I tell you? Totally short and sweet. Okay so maybe not sweet, but in my mind at the time it was cute, and it was right before he kissed Trish, lol. So happy reading! 


	9. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
*****  
  
-Women's Locker Room-  
  
"What was that I just saw out there girl? Did you really just kiss him that passionately?" Trish asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah I did. I thought he might want me too. God I was such an idiot Trish. He looked up afterwards and he looked totally shocked. I just can't stay here now."  
  
"Summer honey, don't run from him. You probably just took him off guard. It wasn't supposed to be that hot and sexy that fast."  
  
"God help me Trish, but I like him. I mean there were sparks and the whole deal. I never had anything half that good and weird with Matt. I had to take the chance I was given, and now I know not to do it anymore. I'm flying home, its just better this way. Have a good match babe, and kick her ass for me."  
  
"Summer wait, don't go home!!" Trish called after her.  
  
It was too late, before Trish could even get the words out, she was already gone. Trish stared at the door for a moment before realizing she had better go find Jeff and explain what had just happened. She ran down the hall to his locker room.  
  
*****  
  
"Trish Hey, what are you doing here? Have you seen Summer?"  
  
"She's on her way to the airport Jeff. God this whole situation just sucks." Trish said pacing frantically.  
  
"Why is she leaving town? We were supposed to leave together. Wait a minute, what sucks?"  
  
"Jeff if you haven't noticed, Summer is falling for you. I saw the kiss man, and you were there for Christ's sakes. What did you feel?"  
  
"Trish, my god I'm an idiot. I can't even go catch her. I'm booked in this damn match. I won't even be able to focus on that now. I'm in love with her damnit. I waited for her through Matt, and then her injuries. She wanted to be friends and that's what I was. I think I've always loved her. Shit, I'm an idiot." Jeff stated sitting down on the bench and putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Wait a second here. Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"Probably the same reason she didn't tell me. We don't want to complicate the friendship we have, and the people around us that would be affected. She is fresh off her thing with my brother, and I just couldn't do it. Shane told me too, and I blew it off."  
  
"You really are adorable Jeff. Didn't you pick up on her hints? I mean she did agree to the kiss. She even said that there was some sort of sparks."  
  
"I know... God I felt them too. When she deepened that kiss, she threw me off, but it was in a good way. I've been wanting her to kiss me like that for the longest time."  
  
"You want my advice? You don't have to take it, but just listen to it."  
  
"Yes, of course I would. It seems I'm not good at listening to it though, by my actions lately."  
  
"Go home after your match. Get on the next flight back to Cameron. My advice to you is simply this. Since you both have the day off, go home and tell her everything, really make her listen and really see you."  
  
"I will. Thanks a lot for coming and telling me that she left, and for the advice. I have no other choice but take you up on it now. I might lose her if I don't."  
  
******  
  
Summer paced around her house, remembering all the good times she had had with her friends and especially with Matt and Jeff. How could something that had seemed so right, turn out so wrong? She had tried to sleep, and now she felt like absolute crap. She had finally come to terms with her relationship with Matt, and it didn't hurt half as much anymore. She thought she had it all figured out with Jeff as well, everything just seemed to fit. They were the same in so many ways, from their color of hair, and way of dress to the way they looked at the world as a whole. She couldn't believe it had taken a year to really see it.  
  
She poured herself some herbal tea and sat down at her desk. Maybe it was time to focus on her music again. It had been a long time since she had even looked at her music book. When she had finally made it into the wrestling business, which was her main dream in life, she put all the other ones on hold. The main one being her music. But now was the right time to go back to it. She opened it up and grabbed a pen that worked from her desktop and looked down at the page. She immediately recognized Jeff's handwriting.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I like this girl And she doesn't have a clue I want to tell her But I have to remember That it's not all about you She's been hurt so many times By so many screwed up lines But I wouldn't, I couldn't Because she's the girl My whole world.  
  
~~~~  
  
Summer closed the book and looked out the window into the beautiful sunlight blaring through the street. She noticed the crazy volcano on Jeff's front lawn. The one he had jumped with her right there looking on. She remembered that night so well. He was so excited to have her there, so she could watch him jump it. Matt was at another house show, because he was always being booked on them, so she had decided against her better judgement to keep him company.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Want to see me jump it babe?"  
  
"Jump the volcano? Jeff are you mental? Wait! Don't answer that one."  
  
"Yes I mean jump the volcano. I can't exactly jump you now can I? Unless I want to have Matt kick my ass! You've known me for six months now. I think you can handle seeing me jump it." Jeff said grinning at her like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"What if you get hurt?"  
  
"Then you can help me heal silly!"  
  
"You're going to do it no matter what I say here, so why are you even asking?"  
  
"I'm asking because I know that you will eventually give in to me, you always do."  
  
"Am I that easy to read?" Summer said pouting her lips at him.  
  
"Not at first, you are actually quite hard to read to a common person. But you're like me, you have about fifty things going on in that pretty little head of yours right now, and because of that common thread, you are easy for me to read."  
  
"Yay! How totally wonderful. You are just as messed up as me."  
  
"Not messed up, just a little unique. So can I jump it?"  
  
"Jump it, just don't get hurt." Summer exclaimed rolling her eyes. Sometimes he was like a little kid in a man's body.  
  
"I promise you that I will be careful. Just in case though, get the ambulance on standby." Jeff smiled and Summer laughed. Jeff had to be the craziest guy she had ever met, and she loved it. She watched him get ready for the jump and rev the engine of the bike loudly. She almost wanted to hide her eyes; he was totally going to get hurt.  
  
When she saw Jeff take off on the bike, she noticed how truly at peace he looked. When he was on Raw, he never looked this good, or this happy. He really was a kid stuck in an adult body. He took the first jump and landed perfectly. Summer found herself getting into it too. This looked like the biggest rush in the world. He took the last jump with ease and came to a halt and flew off the bike. She immediately ran over to his side.  
  
"Jeff are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine babe. God that was such a rush for me. Wait a second here, if I'm in pain you'll fawn over me right? So God, I think I threw my shoulder out."  
  
"I'll make you hurt more than your shoulder if you don't get up this minute Jeffrey Nero Hardy!!"  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Jeff flashed her that killer smile and she felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Come on daredevil, lets go inside and eat. Watching you almost kill yourself gave me an appetite."  
  
Jeff smiled and took her hand and headed inside for some food.  
  
~~~~ 


	10. Truth is Stranger then Fiction

Disclaimer: After many failed attempts at owning Matt and Jeff Hardy, I have given up. I had to just meet them and live with that ;) I do not own any of the superstars listed in this story, they own themselves, and well Vince and the WWE owns their characters.  
  
*****  
  
Summer smiled as she remembered that night. That was the night that they had stayed up together and just talked. It was also the night that she told him she was a virgin for the first time.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So how many guys have you dated?"  
  
"Two, and before you say anything, I know its pathetic. I can't just date someone just because he's hot. I'm not that type of girl. There has to be something else for me to see."  
  
"You're dating Matt though, so that's not exactly true now is it? Were they serious?"  
  
"Partially. I mean I never slept with either one of them or anything."  
  
"Wait a second here, you had two serious boyfriends and you never made love to either one of them?"  
  
"No Jeff I didn't. I have this huge standard that they have to overcome and they didn't. So before you ask me, yes I am a 24 year old virgin."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask that, its personal for you, but I respect that. Why the long wait?"  
  
"Something didn't feel right with my two boyfriends at the time, and me and Matt are just starting out. I want it to mean something to me when it's the right time. When I fall in love with someone, like really deeply, I want to feel everything. Every feeling, every spark that's involved. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"It does, it makes all the sense in the world. I'm not a virgin myself, so I don't have the same motivations as you, but you make complete sense. I've not thought about it the way you have before I guess."  
  
Summer smiled. She was always afraid to approach the subject of virginity with guys, but with Jeff it just fit, and it felt very comfortable.  
  
~~~~  
  
Summer went back to her lyric book and read over again what Jeff had scribbled down on the page. Did he write it in the hopes that she would read it? Was it even about her? Or did he just forget to rip it up when he was done?"  
  
There was a knock on her door, breaking her out of her thoughts. She wasn't expecting anyone until later, so it took her a little off guard. She opened the door and saw Jeff standing there with his hands hidden behind his back. She ushered him in and shit the door. The heat outside that day wad heavy and she didn't want to drag it into the house.  
  
"Before you say anything Summer, I need to talk to you. I need to get something out there."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening..."  
  
"I'm a huge idiot, and oh wait! These are for you." Jeff pulled the flowers from behind his back and passed them to her. She took them and walked with them towards the kitchen to put them in a vase with some water. Jeff followed behind her and sat down at her table. He saw the picture of the two of them sitting there and smiled.  
  
"So, you had something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Yes actually I do. Summer.... About that kiss.... God I don't even know how to say this."  
  
"You didn't want it, it's pretty easy to say Jeff."  
  
"No Summer, I wanted that kiss. I've wanted that kiss since the day I met you and we became friends. I laid off on you because you liked my brother, but I've always wanted you." Jeff noticed that Summer was about to say something and he put his finger on her lips.  
  
"Just let me finish before you talk alright?"  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"The day that Matt cheated on you, and he asked me to come out here to check on you, I wanted to be with you, for you. We're such great friends and over the last month, I've found myself having to stop myself from touching you, and holding you because I might love you, and I know you don't need that right now."  
  
"You wanted that kiss? You felt what I felt?" Summer choked out between the tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes baby, I've always felt this way, but I needed you to see it, and see me. When Vince and Eric first came to me with the idea of us being an on air item, I thought it was my chance, but you beat me too it."  
  
"But your face... you just looked at me like I did something wrong."  
  
"You floored me that's all. You took me off guard and usually that doesn't happen much with me. I love how you made me feel when you kissed me on Monday."  
  
Summer sighed and sat down at the table in the chair next to his. She hadn't expected him to show up here and be this honest with her. She'd had no idea that he wanted her as much as she wanted him when she'd kissed him.  
  
"Summer tell me what you're thinking?"  
  
"Do you remember the night about eight months ago, when you jumped the volcano and we talked all night?"  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday, why?"  
  
"Well remember when I told you I wanted sparks, and someone who understood me?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"You are the only one I've ever felt sparks with. When I kissed you on Monday, I felt heat. Something I've never felt before. You understand me Jeff, better then anyone ever has, that including your brother."  
  
"I felt it too. When Trish told me you ran out of the arena and we're coming home, I knew I had to tell you. Summer, I didn't want to make things more complicated for you. Plus, Matt is my brother, and you were his girl. I didn't want to make anyone get hurt."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You could only complicate my life if you weren't in it. I have a little residual pain from the breakup with Matt and everything that has happened since, but I'll tell you the same thing I told him the last time we spoke. There is someone healing that pain, and it's you Jeff. I thought I'd complicated things for you when I kissed you."  
  
"Summer No! Don't ever think like that."  
  
It was really nice to know that she wasn't alone in the way she was feeling. Summer took another look at Jeff and smiled.  
  
"Did you mean for me to find your song in my book?"  
  
"God, did I leave it there? No, I didn't mean for it to happen. I actually just threw down some thoughts. Shane tried to convince me to tell you and I came back here one day while you were healing and just wrote."  
  
"It was beautiful."  
  
"Not as much as you are, and no that wasn't a line. Look, where do we go from here now Summer?"  
  
"Where do you want to go Jeff?" Summer questioned in a whisper.  
  
"Over the past year, I've gotten to know you better then anyone else, and I think I may be slowly falling in love with you. Summer, I want us to be together, I want to be able to come home with you from the road and know we just don't live across the street from one another. That we are actually together."  
  
"I want that too. Why did it take us so long so get here, in this moment, right now?"  
  
"I think it's because we were scared and you had been burned before, pretty badly. I didn't expect it to be easy for us. So will you be my girlfriend? Or is it still too soon for that?" Jeff asked with a sense of urgency and fear in his eyes.  
  
"It's still too soon baby. I care about you so much, and I don't want anyone else in my life if it can't be you. I just need some time to be me, and figure out who I am before I become Jeff Hardy's girlfriend. I mean I just broke away from that with Matt."  
  
"You don't have to explain, we can just see one another for the moment, until things feel right again. Plus we don't need it going around the locker room, its bad enough Trish and Shane already know."  
  
Summer reached over and shifted herself onto Jeff's lap. She gently stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"So, do you want to test those sparks from Monday again?"  
  
"I'd like nothing more princess...." Jeff brought Summer's face closer to his and gently kissed her. The feeling he got when he touched her lips was electric. He had never felt anything like it before. He couldn't believe he had waited so long to have this girl in his arms.  
  
Summer deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck. Being here with him felt so right. She was so glad he'd come home to her. She pulled away from him trying to catch her breath.  
  
"If we keep doing that it's going to lead somewhere that neither one of us is ready for." Jeff stated before gently kissing her nose.  
  
"I know Jeff, it just felt so right, being here with you."  
  
Before Jeff could answer her back, his cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He reached in and grabbed it and read the number. Seeing his own number flashing back at him, he felt thrown for a loop. Who would be calling from his house?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeff, its Matt, I'm at your house, where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm at Summer's, remember, the house right across the street?"  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Matt what is this about?"  
  
"It's about Monday night, and what I saw happen. We need to talk now bro."  
  
"Stay there, I'll be right home. I don't want anything said over here."  
  
Jeff closed his cell phone and looked up at Summer, who had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Matt's at my house, and he saw Raw, and our kiss no doubt. I'm going to go home and deal with it."  
  
"Just don't hit him this time alright?"  
  
"I think I'm the one that's going to be hit princess."  
  
"Just don't fight with him then. This isn't worth losing a brother over. Maybe we should just rethink this whole thing." Summer said running her fingers through her hair nervously.  
  
Jeff pulled her face quickly to his and gently kissed her. "When I kiss you, it's worth just about anything."  
  
"I know, I feel the same..."  
  
"Then don't worry about me alright? Let me handle Matt, and then I can take you out somewhere so we can really be alone, and away from everything."  
  
"Okay Jeff, but please be careful."  
  
Jeff stood up and kissed her forehead "I will baby, I'll see you soon." He got up and walked out of her kitchen and out the door. Summer went to the counter and smelled the flowers for the first time. Moving over she watched as Jeff ran across the street to Matt. She really hoped that everything would be all right.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: That was one hell of a chapter. I should have split it up a little but I went on a roll. Sorry if it's too long and overdone. I'm working out of a notebook. As always read and review! 


	11. Distance From Anger

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
******  
  
"Don't start out here Matt, she's probably watching us." Jeff unlocked the door and let his brother in the house. Closing the door behind him, Jeff turned to face whatever Matt had to say.  
  
"So do you want to tell me what the hell that was on Raw? How much convincing did you have to do with Jim, to make the writers do that for you? How could you kiss my girlfriend?"  
  
"Matt, do you want to have a civil conversation here, or a yelling match? Because right now I could go either way, if you push me hard enough, and she isn't your girlfriend."  
  
"I just want to know why my brother of all guys would make a play for my girl a month after we break up? I don't think that's too much to ask here." Matt stated before taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"You know what bro? I was approached for the story, and not in the way you think either. Summer agreed to do it, and so did I. Its our job Matt. You did the same thing with Amy."  
  
"Okay, I understand that, but since the day Summer left me, you've been by her side. You want to try and convince me that you don't have a thing for her?"  
  
"I've always liked her Matt, she's just like me for crying out loud. I love her company, so sue me. What do you want me to say to you?"  
  
"Why her Jeff? Why choose the one girl that I can't let go of."  
  
"You messed up bro, and the last time I checked, me and Summer were both adults. Why can't we see one another? I live across the street from her for Christ's sakes."  
  
"Because I love her Jeff, that's why. I know she loves me too."  
  
"I'm not saying she doesn't love you, but she needs to do her own thing right now. Can't you get this? You broke her spirit Matt, and she had to rebuild it, on her own."  
  
"Okay well listen, I'm talking to you brother to brother now. Do you plan on being with Summer right now?"  
  
"Matt... man, you need to let this go. As of right now, she is a single woman. Yes we're friends and that's where it stands. I've told her how I feel, and she has in turn told me how she feels. She needs to find herself again, and when she does, then she will decide who she wants to be with, if anyone at all. That's all I can tell you."  
  
As he listened to Jeff saying what he needed to say to make everything make sense; Matt came to a realization. He was so shocked that he hadn't seen it before.  
  
"You love her too, don't you?"  
  
"You know what bro? I think I loved her since the day she walked into our lives, and it just took me this long to sort it all out, and understand it."  
  
"What are we doing here Jeff? I don't want to fight with you over a girl man. We've never done this before. I really don't like it."  
  
"No we haven't and I don't know what to do here Matt. I can't not be around her, I work pretty damn closely with her."  
  
"She thinks we're over here fighting and killing each other doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much man. We scared her that day when I hit you."  
  
"For what its worth now, thank you for being there for her. I'm glad if it was anyone, that it was you bro. She told me that someone was helping her heart mend, and I had an idea it was you. No matter what happens, we're still brothers. I'm sorry I lost it before."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I punched you."  
  
"Listen Jeff, just go be with her. I know that's where you want to be. Plus I need to get home and unpack."  
  
"Okay, you going to be home all night?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to clear my head and work on the house."  
  
"Then I'll call you. Maybe we can go out back and look at all of our old hideouts or something."  
  
"Later Jeff."  
  
********  
  
Jeff walked across the street to Summer's house and noticed her car gone. Thinking she might have just put it in her garage, he jogged up the front door and that's when he saw the note.  
  
~~~~  
  
@---(---Jeff----)-----@  
  
I've gone to my sister's to clear my head. I've been sitting here thinking while you are over there with Matt, and I can't have you two fighting over me, I'm not worth it. I'll be on Raw on Monday night; I won't leave you hanging. I just need this week to relax and to find myself. Please make sure you make up with Matt, he's all you have in the world. I miss you already Rainbow.  
  
@---(---Summer-----)----@  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jeff ripped the note off the door and threw it in anger on the ground. Why did she always have to run away when things got hard? Him and Matt had come to a stop with the fighting, a mutual understanding, and now she'd run off again. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone.  
  
Jeff walked over to his house and opened the door. He saw Matt on the phone and by the expression on his face it wasn't good either.  
  
"Who is it Matt?"  
  
"It's dad."  
  
"What does he need? I can be right there."  
  
"He doesn't need anything Jeff. He's fine, he is calling because there's a girl in his living room who is very messed up over us."  
  
"Oh god, it's Summer. Matt give me the phone." Jeff said trying to grab the phone out of his brother's hand.  
  
"How do you know it's Summer? It could just be another crazy fan of ours. You know we get tons of them now." Matt explained rolling his eyes at Jeff's attempts to grab the phone.  
  
"Matt, she's gone. She said she was going to her sister's, but she must have gone to Dad's. Please give me the phone Matt."  
  
Matt handed the phone over to his brother and went back into the kitchen to make something to eat. He watched as Jeff paced back and forth, trying to get information from their father.  
  
"Dad, what does she look like?"  
  
"Purple hair, kind of a mess like yours son. She's here in tears because you two boys are fighting over there? Is that true boy?"  
  
"No dad, we aren't fighting, Listen do me a favor okay?"  
  
"Sure son, what's the favor?"  
  
"Let her stay there for a few days. Tell her not to go to her sister's. We'll both leave her alone and everything. Let her have my old room since it has the bigger bed. She needs to sort some stuff out and I want her to be okay, so can you do that?"  
  
"Sure, I won't mind the company, and she smiles like you do Jeffrey."  
  
"Make her smile dad, until I can figure all of this mess out."  
  
"She like country music boy?"  
  
"She loves it. Just play her some on your guitar, I'm sure it will help. Tell her I love her and I'll see her Monday night in Seattle."  
  
"Will do, and can you do me a favor son?"  
  
"Yeah of course dad, what do you need?"  
  
"Tell your brother the next time I see him, I'm going to whip his ass for what he's done to this girl. She seems too outgoing for this crying business."  
  
"Okay dad, take care of her for me."  
  
Jeff placed the phone down and went into the kitchen to find Matt. He wasn't going to tell him what their father had said; he didn't want to hear the response right now. He just had to wait out the time until Monday.  
  
"That was crazy Jeff. Why would she just run to Dad? He's never even met her before."  
  
'Yes he has Matt. You might not have brought her by to meet him, but one of the times we were hanging out, I did. He's concerned about her though, but we've got to give her time to sort this all out. She thinks we were killing each other though. Dad confirmed it."  
  
"Dad will take of her now. There's nothing else we can do but give her the time she needs."  
  
"I know Matt, but it still sucks."  
  
*********** 


	12. Bonding at the Hardy House

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars listed in here and after all my efforts I have given up hope. Well on everyone but the hurricane, he's still my fantasy;)  
  
A/N: When I named chapter 8 it was purely based on a song, not because Summer was actually drunk. Glad I could solve that mystery for everyone. Thanks for the reviews guys, you know I love y'all. I Exist 2 Inspire.  
  
********  
  
Summer woke up to the streaming light threw her window. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, realizing where she was. She stretched and got out of the bed. She looked out the window and saw the most peaceful vision she'd ever seen. There were acres of land beautifully strewn out for miles and glowing in the sun.  
  
"So this is what Jeff saw everyday growing up."  
  
"He did, but after so many years, I think he grew to hate it."  
  
Summer spun around on her heels as Gil came up behind her and looked out at his land. The land had belonged to the Hardy's for hundred of years, dating back as far as some of his ancestors. He was very proud to say he owned it, and even worked off of it over the years.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, did I wake you?"  
  
"Missy, I get up with the birds, so you can't possibly think you woke me. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Like a baby actually. You only live a few miles from me, but it's the most peaceful sleep I've had in months. It's like being somewhere completely different, but good."  
  
"Wonderful! I'm glad, you looked like you needed it last night young lady."  
  
"I did, I just didn't know how much."  
  
"Well there's coffee downstairs when you're ready to come down. Oh and some of that tea you drink that smells funny. Jeff said you liked them a lot so I picked some up for you."  
  
"You do not have to go out of your way for me Mr. Hardy. I can adapt to the way that you live. After all this is your home." Summer smiled a little as she thought about Jeff's father going and buying her the herbal tea she liked. He was really trying to make her feel like she was at home here, and it felt so nice she had to smile.  
  
"Call me Gil, and no you won't do that. You're my guest here, and you will act and be treated as such. Which means I get to make you some of that stuff you drink."  
  
"Well thank you Gil. You really didn't have to do this though."  
  
"I know I didn't. I'll let you get cleaned up and see you downstairs."  
  
"Okay, and thanks again."  
  
Summer surveyed the room. It looked like Gil hadn't changed anything since the boys were here. There were pictures everywhere, some older then others. She still couldn't believe when she jumped in her car, that she would have ended up here. But thinking back, it felt like the right move. She needed clarity and this was the right place to get it. Somewhere neutral, where she could just be herself and not worry about people cheating and any other pain.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and shampoo and made a beeline for the bathroom. She'd be able to think more clearly once she'd had a shower. Plus, she didn't want to keep Gil waiting for too long downstairs.  
  
*************  
  
"She's fine son. She just woke up, and I'll take good care of her, don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Dad, and by the way, Matt is coming by there today, so you might want to warn her."  
  
"Son, don't you think she needs to deal with all of this head on, that is if she ever wants to feel like herself again?"  
  
"I suppose so. I just don't want to make it worse you know?"  
  
Jeff was more afraid of what might happen if Matt came face to face with Summer again. He knew that as much as she wanted to move on and try with him, Matt was still very much in control of her heart.  
  
"I'm here all day, and I will make sure it doesn't get any worse. Is that okay?"  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
"Call me later boy, and I'll let you know how she is."  
  
***********  
  
Summer came downstairs and into the kitchen as Gil was putting the phone back on the hook. It seemed that he was a lot like her parents were towards the new age things. The telephone just looked like it was from the seventies. She gave herself a mental reminder to buy him a new one for his birthday, or Christmas, whatever came first. She took the cup that was placed on the counter and poured herself a cup of water with her herbal tea.  
  
"So, Summer Ryan, would you like to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I got overwhelmed that's all. Too much was happening at the same time and I just couldn't deal properly I suppose."  
  
"You mean Matt and Jeff?"  
  
"Mostly, but my career as well. I just had a major medical scare, and it's made me do a lot of thinking."  
  
"Along what lines?"  
  
"I'm thinking about taking a break from the wrestling business and going back to my music. I miss it, and the best part is, no serious injuries, except for the occasional bruised ego thing."  
  
Gil looked up surprised. He knew that his son was really into the music business now, and even thinking about leaving wrestling to pursue it, but he never would have thought that she was thinking the same thing. Especially after Jeff telling him about her drive and dedication for the business.  
  
"Is that the right thing for you to do? Will that be the life that you really want for yourself?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. When I got into this business, I put everything in my life on hold. All of the dreams that I wanted to make reality, because wrestling was the real dream, the very first one. Wrestling has always been such a huge part of who I am that it just seemed right for me to put the rest in the back and worry about it later. Now I think the time has come for me to branch out."  
  
"Just like Matt. That boy knew he wanted to be a wrestler from birth. He always had that same drive to succeed in the wrestling business. Everyone else be damned."  
  
Summer smiled. That was the one thing that ultimately drew her to Matt in the first place. His uncanny desire for their business. Even after so many years of running the roads and wrestling all over the world, his desire and heart never wavered. Jeff on the other hand was the complete polar opposite.  
  
"How did you get to where you are right now girl?"  
  
"Where I am sitting here in your kitchen? Or where I am in the business?"  
  
"The business for the moment. How did you get there?"  
  
"I watched wrestling on television a lot growing up and that's how it started. When I got older I just got more athletic and I took it one step further and joined the Independent scene. Then came the WWE. That's all there is too tell really. I love that larger then life quality that comes with being a wrestler. I fly off the ropes and it's my own personal high. I just love what I do."  
  
"Then why stop that? The way I see it young lady is this. You love it, it completes the puzzle to whoever Summer Ryan really is. So you should stick with it."  
  
"Is that what you told Jeff?"  
  
"Jeff is my little oddball. God rest Ruby's soul because I don't think she could have pictured Jeff like this."  
  
"He didn't do anything you expected did he?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. He actually did everything I expected. The one thing I learned by raising Jeff is he's different from all the other guys. He's got so many ideas in his head and he'll do every single one of them. He's very unique and I honestly think he's better then wrestling."  
  
"I agree, he is better then wrestling, at least the way the business is now. He's starting to realize it more now I think. He's really into his music, and well coming home and being with his family more. I think in a lot of ways, it worked wonders on him."  
  
*********  
  
A/N: I have more to the conversation, but for your own sanity, I'm splitting the conversation and this is the only place to do it without it coming out messed up. You will thank me when you see the rest of the dialogue length. We're also getting close to the part where the ideas died for me. So I'm just warning you the story might not continue after that part. 


	13. Sound Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars listed in here and after all my efforts I have given up hope. Well on everyone but the hurricane, he's still my fantasy;)  
  
****************  
  
"I have to ask you something regarding my boys."  
  
"You can ask me anything Gil, I am taking up space in your house remember?"  
  
"What happened between you and Matthew? I want your view, I presume its part of the reason you're here."  
  
"Gil, I love Matt, more then anyone I've ever been with, and there isn't much to compare too, believe me. The first time I met your boys over a year ago, Matt was someone I felt instantly attracted too. His love for this business became apparent too me almost instantly as well. I tried everything to get him to notice me, and to get to know him. Me and Jeff hit it off automatically because we're alike in a lot of ways, but I had a really hard time cracking Matt."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I eventually did, break through the barrier that he was holding up, and it was just amazing. He was with me at every Raw, just because he wanted to be there, and he wasn't working. He was so caring and loving. He got offered a story line with his ex girlfriend Amy Dumas, on Smackdown, and that's when everything started changing. I could see it changing; at least I can now that I look back on it. But he told me that everything was great, and that his love for me never faltered. I did believe him."  
  
"So when did you find out?"  
  
"I surprised him, or I was going to surprise him at Smackdown that Tuesday, and I'm the one that got the surprise. I went there prepared to tell him that I was ready to progress to the next level, if you know what I mean, and I caught them together."  
  
"Progress to what? Marriage?"  
  
"No....God I honestly never thought I would be telling you of all people this, but I'm a virgin, and I was prepared to be with him. In every way that mattered."  
  
"Um... I see. And he was having sex with Amy then?" Gil asked trying not to blush when Summer bared her soul.  
  
"In a nutshell yeah. I ran much like I did now, and Jeff found me. He came everywhere with me, to the point that now I'm relying on him to always be there."  
  
"Okay, I have another question for you now, but if you're still debating it, then don't answer. What are your feelings and intentions for my younger boy?"  
  
"He's my best friend Gil. We are as close as two people can be. He's a missing link in the Summer Ryan puzzle, just like wrestling is."  
  
"Do you have feelings for him now?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't think it's love, not like Matt and me had, but he's helped my heart heal after the betrayal from Matt. It's still healing, but no matter where I go, or what I do, Jeff's a big part of the fact that is has been able to heal at all. If it were up to me I would have went running a long time ago. Straight out of Cameron. He's always been there that way, and I just never noticed before."  
  
"Where do you stand with Matthew now?"  
  
"We don't speak, and when I think about seeing him, I don't know if I'd hit him or want to make love to him again. Right now, as it stands, I love Matt, and I've got feelings starting to grow for Jeff that I don't really want to lose. I'm just really... I don't know. I guess I'm a mess."  
  
"You're not a mess Summer. From an outsider point of view, you've got this aura about you when you talk about your job and your life, and even my boys. It's just hard right now. That's why you're here."  
  
"Am I ever going to make sense of it all?"  
  
Gil stopped a second and thought about his answer to her question. He didn't have any easy answers for her, and although he would love to help her and make the decisions for her, he just couldn't do it, it was her fight to win.  
  
"If you stick with it. My advice to you is pretty simple sweetheart, and feel free to take it, my boys never did, but I think where my boys are concerned, you need to date them both. Before you give me that look, I mean you still love Matt, that much is obvious, but you need to know if what you feel for Jeff is rebounding what you feel for Matt. Connect with them both again, and then make your decision."  
  
Summer just stood at the counter in complete shock. She had been listening so intently to what Gil was asking and telling her, that her tea had gotten cold in her hands. Placing it back down on the counter she still couldn't believe what she had heard. Was there a way she could date them both and get away with it? And would she even want too? It just didn't seem like the right thing to do to the guys. They both meant so much too her.  
  
"How am I going to explain that to them?"  
  
"Well Princess, you let me handle my boys. I like you, and whatever one of them you end up with, you're going to make him happy. So let me help you, make them happy."  
  
*********  
  
A/N: A little shorter then the other chapters I know, but the next part starts off like a new chapter and I didn't want to confuse anyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. 


	14. The Surprising Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in my story, but I really am hoping I will soon.  
  
*****  
  
Matt opened the door to the house and let himself in. He heard his dad out in the back, and followed the voice all the way to the backyard. He immediately saw Summer sitting and reading her book as his father sat reading the paper. She didn't seem, as upset as she had been before, so the time here must be helping her.  
  
"Stop disturbing our peace boy, and pull up a seat."  
  
Summer looked up through her sunglasses and waved to him. Matt thought for sure he saw a smile form on her lips, but the sun was way to bright, so he couldn't tell.  
  
'Sorry dad, I just came by to see how you're doing."  
  
"Did you hear that Summer? I think my eldest boy just lied to me. That has to be the first time I think he's ever lied to me."  
  
Summer laughed and patted the seat beside hers on the swing.  
  
"I think he did lie to you Gil. Come on Matt, sit down and enjoy the quiet for awhile. I promise you I don't bite."  
  
Matt was shell-shocked. The last time the two of them had spoke there was so much hurt and pain, and neither one really wanted to talk to the other and be honest about their feelings. Being here now, with Summer actually talking to him and smiling, well he was glad she was happy, but he couldn't help wondering where it was all coming from.  
  
"I'm going to grab some food and let the two of you talk. You want more of that herbal concoction you've been drinking all day Summer?" Gil asked as she headed up towards the stairs leading to the kitchen.  
  
"That would be great, I can help you if you'd like."  
  
"Nah, just sit down and catch up with Matthew, I think I remember how you take it."  
  
Gil walked into the house and Matt watched him go. He seemed happier just to have another person around the house. He felt bad that he'd never brought her here when they were dating.  
  
"What are you thinking Matt?"  
  
"How stupid it was, me not bringing you here when we were dating, and how I'm the one who basically made you run to my father to get away. He obviously thinks a lot over you."  
  
"It was better meeting this way I believe. There is a lot less pressure to be the perfect girl for you. You can't be perfect when you're messed up."  
  
"I'm sorry Summer... I..."  
  
"Matt you know what? Don't do that anymore. I do not want to hear it anymore. I do not want to hear anymore apologies."  
  
"I didn't come here to cause you anymore stress and put more pressure on you."  
  
"I know you didn't. I guess I'm going to have to put the pressure on you."  
  
Matt laughed and shot Summer a puzzled look. He had no idea what she was talking about, but at least she was happy, and had a smile on her face the size of New York. It was something he really missed seeing on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm asking you out Matthew Moore Hardy, that's what I mean. Now the question remains, do you accept?"  
  
"Summer are you sure you're alright?"  
  
'I've been doing some thinking, and talking with your dad. Actually a lot of talking with your dad, and I am seeing things in a much clearer way now. So are you game or what?"  
  
"I'd be delighted, but what about the past...how can you just move past that?"  
  
"I'm not moving past anything. It's there and it still bothers me, I believe it always will, but I need to know where I stand. Am I standing with you, loving you or am I standing on my own? I still love you, even when you're an asshole Matt. I just have to figure out if it's right, given what's happened between us."  
  
"That's more then fair. I love you too, just to put it on the record."  
  
"I know, I can feel it."  
  
"So where do we go with this new start of ours?"  
  
" I have absolutely no idea. I didn't really think that far ahead Hun." Summer said breaking out in a fit of laughter, as Matt's face turned into a hole of mass confusion. He really had no idea how to take her and to be honest she was loving every minute of it.  
  
"We aren't exclusive Matt. That much I know this time going in. I cannot go back to being Matt Hardy's girlfriend again. At least not until I know it's right."  
  
"I understand completely, maybe not being together exclusively will make me not cheat on you. Have you talked to Jeff about this yet?"  
  
"No actually, I haven't talked to him for a couple of days, not since before I came here. It's coming, I know, and I will deal with it on Monday in Seattle. He calls and checks in with your father, and then your dad tries to hide it, but he cares and I am fine. So things will begin to make sense soon enough."  
  
"So you're doing alright, honestly?"  
  
"Better then I have in months. I've gained so much just coming here, and your father is such an amazing man. He has taught me so much in the short time I am here."  
  
"That he is. I'm going to go help him with the tea and the food I think he's making in there. We'll talk in a few minutes. And Summer?"  
  
"Yeah Matt?"  
  
"It's nice to see you smile again. I really missed it."  
  
"It's nice to smile again Matt, let's just hope it stays that way." 


	15. Back In Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in my story, but I really am hoping I will soon.  
  
A/N: First off I want to thank a few people that reviewed last night, because I put those chapters up yesterday morning, and they don't seem to post right away, so the people that like the story end up reviewing at night. So to audacious, Monika, and Michelle, thank you both so much for the nice reviews, and I am hoping my love for this story comes back when I reach where I left off, so I can take your ideas into consideration. For anyone new reading this, or for anyone that has an opinion on who Summer should end up with, drop me a review and let me know. Matt or Jeff? Happy reading!  
  
*******  
  
-Raw one week later-  
  
Summer threw her bag down in the locker room and checked her lipstick in the mirror. Matt had flown into Seattle with her and they'd had their very first date in their renewed relationship.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So how's Shannon? Does he want to break away on his own yet?"  
  
"No actually, you should see him Summer. He's so into this Mattitude thing, he's even come up with his own gimmick now. The Moore-Ons."  
  
"You can't be serious, our Shan?" Summer burst out laughing. She knew that Shannon was an oddball, she had learned that the first day they met, but calling his followers Moore-Ons? This was just insanity.  
  
"The one and only. He's really into it now. It's really great working with him too. It's like having a brother around again, but without the fighting."  
  
"I'll bet it is. I haven't seen him in like forever though. I really should fly out and see him on Smack Down."  
  
"Well we don't have anything happening next Monday, like as far as house shows go, so we could always fly out with you and make a day of it."  
  
"I'd really like that Matt. Shannon was paying dues the same time as me with this business. I wish we could see each other more. How's his wife handling being married to a wrestler?"  
  
"Pretty good from what Shannon tells me. She has her own career and it passes the time until he comes home."  
  
"That's really good for her. I think it would suck to be a housewife when your husband is on the road so much. I think you could get really bored, really easily. I've actually been making some waves with my music again, and I can't wait to share that with Shannon and see what he thinks."  
  
"He loves you, like everyone else seems to love you. So I think that no matter what music you do, he's going to support you. You are like another sister to him."  
  
"Did you want to get this shopping over with before I have to go to the arena? I know how much you hate shopping, so I figure I should make it pretty painless for you."  
  
"Yeah, what do you need to get?"  
  
"I need a couple of new outfits to wear to the ring, and some new hair dye. I think it's time for a change."  
  
~~~~~  
  
She smiled as she remembered the entire day. The shopping trip was a real learning experience for her. Matt really did hate to shop, and she had dragged him pretty much everywhere with her. He made her laugh and surprisingly when he took her hand to hold it, she felt sparks. It just felt right holding his hand again. It had been a wonderful day overall, with no stress. The way it should have been before.  
  
Sorting through her bag, she tried to find the outfit that her and Matt had picked out together. Jim and Eric always let her wear her own outfits to the ring, so finding the outfit from earlier, she pulled it out of her bag. The pants matched the ones that Matt wore on Smackdown, and she had a sheer blue shirt, with loose arms and free flowing strings. It looked like it came right out of the seventies. Matt had helped her pick it out and even she had to admit that it looked really good on her. She just had to wait for Jeff to help her dye her hair again when they were home.  
  
Her thoughts flashed to Jeff and the fact that Gil had told him the score with Matt and her. He hadn't spoken to her since, and he hadn't even called Gil to check in and see how she was doing. She knew in the back of her mind, that dating both brothers was wrong, and she didn't want to hurt anyone, but it seemed that with Jeff she might have already done it.  
  
Her locker room opened and dragged her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw Trish standing there with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Tish!!!!! How's my girl?"  
  
"Confused Summer. Why are you in here smiling all over the place and Jeff's out there in a complete daze?"  
  
"Well I know why I'm smiling, but the other, I don't know because Jeff hasn't been speaking to me. I haven't seen him since last Tuesday, when we had our talk."  
  
"You guys are supposed to do another promo before the match right? You mean you guys haven't discussed it?"  
  
"No, but we'll be ready for whatever Jim's got planned with the writers."  
  
"Are you sure? Jeff is pretty out of it right now. I thought I'd find you two in here all over each other or something. Not what I'm seeing here now."  
  
"Jesus Tish, give me some credit would ya girl? I've got to get dressed and do the whole makeup thing. Are you here to help?"  
  
"Nah, I just came to catch up. I guess we can do it later or something. I don't want you to get behind."  
  
"We can go out after the show, that is if you want. I don't fly home until late tomorrow."  
  
"We'll see how I feel after my match, I've got Jazz tonight and you know that she's not the easiest person to handle. Have a good promo and match. I hope you can figure out everything with Jeff out there."  
  
"Me too, later Tish!"  
  
Hugging her friend gently and letting her go Summer went back to the task at hand, getting ready for this damn promo.  
  
********  
  
-Jeff's Locker-  
  
"I don't know what went wrong Trish, she's seeing Matt again and my dad is totally behind it."  
  
"Your Dad wouldn't do that knowing how you feel Jeff. Does he know how you feel about her?"  
  
"Yes he knows, and he told me that he told her to do this until she knows once and for all who and what she wants."  
  
"So make her want you! What is so hard with that? You have an advantage that your brother doesn't here Jeff. You are the one with the story line with her, which means the fans will be behind you guys. You have her on Raw."  
  
"Trish, I just want her to be happy. No one knows more then me that she's in love with Matt. I just wish I knew where I fit is all."  
  
"So go find out. Use this Jeff, like I said before. You have the upper hand here. She admitted her feelings to you right?"  
  
"Yeah she did."  
  
"Well she wants to date you, so you do it. She won't be able to resist once she sees how wonderful you two are together."  
  
"I guess you're right. Her and Matt aren't serious, so I can make a move and not feel guilty about it."  
  
"Use this Jeff, because if you don't, you're going to lose her."  
  
*********  
  
A/N: The next chapter is short, it's another promo. I like making the promos that I write stand on their own. Let me know as always what you all think! 


	16. It's Been Awhile

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in my story, but I really am hoping I will soon.  
  
********  
  
-Promo-  
  
"Wow Summer, you're looking really good. Are you ready for your match?"  
  
"No I still have some spots that need serious stretching."  
  
Jeff smiled. Summer obviously had no idea how well that line had come out. He could hear the crowd all the way in the back. Remembering where he was, he jumped back into the spot.  
  
"Do you need help stretching them?"  
  
"I don't think you can help me with these muscles Jeff. Your match is up next."  
  
"Let me show you how I can help and then you can decide if we have enough time alright?"  
  
Jeff took a few steps towards her, grabbing her roughly and pulling her into his body.  
  
"But your makeup Jeff...."  
  
"Let me worry about my makeup Summer..."  
  
Jeff pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply, with the electricity coming full force. He couldn't believe he had waited an entire week to do this. Summer matched Jeff's desire and deepened the kiss. Everything else just faded away. She had missed him, and had longed for this moment as much as him. She knew his makeup had transferred to her face again, as much accidental as planned. It felt like home, being with Jeff this way again. Apparently the fans thought the same, as the screams could be heard all the way in the back.  
  
**********  
  
The cameraman cut the tape and Jeff pulled away. He looked at Summer and smiled. He'd come here tonight to do this, wrestle and leave. He was prepared originally to let her go back to Matt. But just being around her, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.  
  
"That was...."  
  
"That was what Summer?"  
  
"Jeff that was amazing. It felt so great! Did you hear the crowd like I did?"  
  
"Yeah, they were rooting for us. Seems that they see chemistry from the two extreme people, and yes for the record it was pretty great."  
  
"I missed you Jeff, Why did you stop calling?"  
  
"It didn't seem all that important anymore. You were with Matt and Dad said you were happy."  
  
"I am better, after being with your dad. Well it opened my eyes so much, and of course him buying me all of that herbal tea helped too. But no one can take your spot in my life. I have so much to tell you."  
  
"Well what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Waiting for you to ask me out actually." Summer grinned as he blushed at her.  
  
"Then let's do it. I'll wait until after your match and we'll go out. I miss you too, for the record. It was really hard not calling you for the entire weekend. I guess I really missed my best friend."  
  
"Go to the Gorilla Spot. Your match is about to start. Pick me up after my match and we will catch up then."  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I adore you? Always getting me places on time?"  
  
Jeff gently kissed her lips, leaving her with the lingering effects. He waved and jogged slowly down the hallway. They had a lot to make up for tonight.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: So there is another chapter, and then we get the point where I died. So keep the reviews coming, and hopefully I can come up with enough motivation to keep it going. 


	17. A Record Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in my story, but I really am hoping I will soon.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter in the story as I wrote it six months ago. This is the point where I said goodbye to it all. If you think it's worth continuing, just review this and let me know. I'm going to give it another day, and see what you all think. If you all want me to continue it after that, then I've got the ideas and the time. So consider it done, if not, this story will remain incomplete until I figure out what I want to do with it. So enjoy as always, and I exist 2 inspire.  
  
*******  
  
-Ladies Locker Room, later in the evening-  
  
"You fixed it Summer! He wrestled amazingly. I think he found his desire after that kiss."  
  
Summer laughed. Jeff had wrestled in top form; there was no denying it. It was such a thrill to watch. When Steven had gotten involved in her match, Jeff had been there to make the save. Summer remembered the crowd reaction to her coming out with Jeff's UV makeup all over her face. They had gone wild, and then with Jeff making the save, they just got behind the two of them.  
  
"I didn't fix anything Trish. It just works, because Jeff and me have this silent communication. It always results in kisses though."  
  
Trish smiled, remembering the Summer from a couple of months ago, and seeing her now, there was such a healthy change in her. She was sure it had something to do with having both Hardy'z around her baby finger.  
  
"So there's still a spark?"  
  
"No, there's heat now. Like an intense fire. We've moved up I think. I just forgot how electric things can really get when we and Jeff come together."  
  
"Still nothing with Matt?"  
  
"There's something Tish. I'll be honest with you here, I'm finding out new things about Matt that I never knew or noticed before. We went shopping and everyone knows he hates it, but he sucked it up and made it fun. We talked about Shannon and just overall, it was really healthy. It was like the old Matt but with a new twist. Does that make sense?"  
  
"It does. So what's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"Jeff asked me out after we did the promo. I've got a lot of things I've set in motion over the last few days and I want to share it all with him. I haven't told Matt yet because I don't think he'll understand it. The one thing I'm sure of though, is that Jeff will."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Come out with me and Jeff, and I'll fill you in then. I'm sure Jeff will want to bring Shane, since he's been around me for so long lately that they haven't had a chance to catch up."  
  
"Sure thing, although I can't wait to hear your news. Its sounds so big."  
  
"It is, I just hope it's the right move for me at this stage."  
  
Summer checked her newly applied lipstick in the mirror, and threw her towel in her bag. Running her fingers through her hair one last time, she grabbed her bag and turned to face her friend.  
  
"Let's go pick up the guys and get out of here. I'm in the mood to listen to some music, and be with my friends. It's been way too long."  
  
******  
  
As soon as they set foot in the club, Summer hit the dance floor. It had been so long since she'd been out to a club, she wanted to experience it all again. Trish and Shane found a table in the back near the bar and watched Jeff follow Summer out to the floor.  
  
"They look good together don't they?"  
  
"Better then her and Matt that's for sure. Jeff suits her personality more I think." Trish said smiling.  
  
"Then why don't they just get together and let the chips fall. I told Jeff man."  
  
"I told Summer too, but Shane, she's got this past with Matt, and believe me for a woman, it's a hard thing to let go of."  
  
"I don't know her that well, just in passing really, but Matt cheated on her right? Isn't that a sin in the female handbook?"  
  
"You'd think. Honestly Shane, I'm with you here. It's obvious where these two belong, and Matt isn't even a factor. I just wish she'd see it and be with Jeff already."  
  
"I guess you just have to sit by and let nature take its course. It's not our life."  
  
Summer came back to the table smiling. It was the first time that Trish had seen her smile that brightly since the first time she'd wrestled.  
  
"Tired yet girlie?"  
  
"Not tonight, I'm afraid. I'm here to have some fun. It's been way too long."  
  
"Can I say she's tired me out already? I mean she wrestled in a match as I did, but damn that girls got some mean energy!"" Jeff said coming up behind Summer and interrupting the conversation.  
  
"Looks like I'll just have to keep her occupied then buddy."  
  
Summer and Trish burst out laughing. Summer looked around her and realized she was having a really good time. She liked being out with all of them.  
  
"Jeff, since you need to slow down a bit, why don't you get us some drinks? Get me a cooler of some sort, I haven't had one of those in awhile. I've been drinking herbal tea with your dad so much I'm surprised I even know how to drink anymore."  
  
Jeff smiled and went to the bar to get the drinks. It was nice seeing Summer so happy. He was just sad that it might have to end.  
  
"So what's this news you have to tell us Summer?" Shane asked loudly so she could hear over the music in the background.  
  
Summer smiled and watched Jeff come back with the drinks. She wanted to make sure that he was here for this, because in a way it affected him too. He sat down and put his arm around her chair, and she moved closer.  
  
"Well guys, you know about me saving every penny I've made over the years right? I told you all about that, well except for you Shane."  
  
"We know about that Summer, but you better explain it for Shane, he's kind of slow." Jeff said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey! Hands off on the slow comments. Go on Summer, explain it too me." Shane said with a pout.  
  
"Okay well before I became a wrestler, I was really into my music. I loved wrestling more obviously, but I was always happiest when I was singing, or doing something that involved my music. So I slaved away at all of my jobs and saved every penny so I could eventually start my own record label, and or studio. Well after all these years, I've finally got something off of my initial investment and I've bought something."  
  
"What did you buy? A new car or something?" Shane questioned.  
  
"No Shane, I bought a building, where my record label will stand once I'm finished with my plans. I saw some space in Toronto the last time we were all there and after some serious thought, and reservations, I decided to buy it. My news is just this. I'm going to be taking some time off to get into the music business." What do you all think?"  
  
************  
  
A/N: For the record, Tish is Trish, and it's not spelled wrong. I just decided to use that as a nickname. I hope that clears up some confusion on my spelling errors. Thanks so much for the reviews. I enjoy them. This is the last chapter as I said above, so if it's worth saving, let me know with your reviews. 


	18. Action Causes Reaction

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
A/N: After some thinking, and a lot more reviews then I thought I'd get, this is the next chapter. Its still taking place in the same time frame in the story, which was the club after the big announcement, but it, is no longer written six months ago. This is now being written purely from my brain as the ideas come today. Thank you all for the reviews, you are the reason I am writing this! And a note to Tink! I will see you in the ring later ;)  
  
******  
  
"You bought what?" Jeff said leaning back in his chair surprised. This wasn't what he expected her news to be. He thought she was going to dump Matt and come and be with him. This news was totally unexpected.  
  
"I bought a studio space and a lot where I will build my record label Jeff. This is my chance to live another dream, now that I've accomplished my wrestling dreams."  
  
"Did you tell my dad about this when you were there?"  
  
"Yeah, he helped me in my decision. Aren't you happy for me Hun?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Well forget what Jeff thinks. You're really coming to Toronto? So we can totally hang out more?" Trish said practically jumping out of her seat. This had to be the best news."  
  
"I won't be living there or anything, I mean I will still be located in Cameron, I don't think I could ever leave, but this just seems like the right move for me. And yes Tish, we can totally hang out more. I have to be there a lot now to oversee what's going on with the studio."  
  
"Oh this is so freaking great!! We haven't seen each other a lot lately and I've wanted you to come for a visit anyways! Isn't this wonderful guys?"  
  
Summer searched Jeff's face for a reaction, because he didn't seem as happy about it as Trish was. She had thought that out of everyone, Jeff would be the one to understand. He did love music as much as her, so this was their dream together.  
  
"It's great Summer. Good for you, doing what you want to do." Shane said with a big smile, until turning and seeing Jeff's reaction. Wiping the smile off his face he just looked at his buddy and sighed. Jeff obviously didn't think too much of the idea.  
  
"Summer can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Jeff choked out.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. We'll be right back Tish. Take care of her Shane; make sure she doesn't miss me too much." Summer said trying to lighten the mood after her announcement.  
  
Following Jeff away from the table and to the outside of the club, she knew what was coming. This was something she had been hoping wouldn't happen. She had a lot of explaining to do to make this whole thing make sense to him. She knew he thought he was losing her.  
  
********  
  
"Does Matt know about this?"  
  
"He has no idea. I am meeting him when he gets home on Wednesday, and I'm telling him then. I had to prepare for his reaction. What I didn't expect was your reaction. What gives Jeff?"  
  
"What do you mean what gives? We finally admit we have feelings for one another, and then you run to my dad, leaving me to wonder if you know what you really want. Then you start dating Matt again, to add insult to injury, and I'm just left wondering where I fit in your life. This news now that you're leaving to do your music, well it's just a little too much for me to handle."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that if you leave, there's a possibility that you won't come back, which leaves me to believe that there can never really be an us."  
  
"Jeff our relationship has nothing to do with this. This is my dream, are you telling me that I have to choose my dream of a music career and lose you, or choose you and lose my music?"  
  
"I'm not going to make you choose baby, only you can do that. But you are going to be in Toronto for a while, and I don't know how I feel about that, and I don't think you do either. You might think your better after everything that's happened, but you're still running."  
  
"That's crazy. I just want some time to follow my dreams, that's all. I gave up everything to be a WWE superstar, now I want a little of that back, and I know I can do this good."  
  
"Then do it then. I won't stand in your way. Just know that I love you, and when you figure out where you want me in your life, let me know. I'll be around."  
  
With that as his last remarks, Jeff walked towards the car and just sat inside. He couldn't leave the club without the others, but he just needed a few minutes away to let everything he'd just said sink in. Not only was Summers life changing, but his was being forced to change too. He just hoped it was changing for the better.  
  
*******  
  
"Instead of staying in tonight and watching movies on the couch, do you want to go for a walk with me Matt?" Summer asked as they were snuggling close in the recliner watching television together.  
  
"Of course, any place in particular that you want to walk too?"  
  
"No, there's just something I need to talk to you about, and I want to take a walk because I can't do it sitting here."  
  
"Yeah come on. Let's get going then."  
  
Summer knew this was the right time to tell him. Since he had come home she'd wanted to just blurt it out, because she knew that this was not going to sit well with Matt. It hadn't sat all that well with Jeff, and he was her best friend. She knew with Matt he was going to be shell-shocked. There was no way around it. Matt was completely about the wrestling business, and this was going to be earth shattering to him.  
  
As they made their way down the road, Summer took a deep breath and took in everything around her. She was just trying to stall.  
  
"What did you want to tell me sweetheart?"  
  
"Matt, I did something while I was staying with your father, and it affects whoever I end up with. So after telling Jeff, I need to tell you and hope that you understand."  
  
"What could you have done that would make me give you a bad reaction? Did you sleep with Jeff?"  
  
"No of course not, and I'm not sleeping with you either, until I figure everything out, so don't get any ideas here pal!" Summer laughed.  
  
"Okay, so just tell me. We've gotten closer lately, you can tell me anything now."  
  
"I'm going to relocate to Toronto for six months."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"I bought some studio space there and I'm making my own recording studio, and later on a recording company, the label and the whole bit."  
  
"Okay, so you're moving to Toronto?"  
  
"No, I'm just going out of town for a little while to get this whole thing off the ground."  
  
"Okay.. So what about you're wrestling? The story lines?"  
  
"I'm being taken off the active roster, and I've been cleared for six months for a leave."  
  
"I thought this was your dream, to be a professional wrestler. What changed here?"  
  
"Nothing changed Matt, I still love wrestling, I just need to do something else right now, and it has to be this way for me to see what I really want to do."  
  
"Summer, I love you, and you know I normally accept everything you do, I mean you and I don't look alike at all because of all the changes you go through, but I can't accept this."  
  
"What the hell does that mean Matt?"  
  
"It means that, go do what you have to do, but If your life isn't with wrestling anymore, then I don't see much of a future for us. I'm sorry."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing you say this. Did the last year mean nothing to you?"  
  
"It meant pretty much everything too me, but wrestling was the one thing we had in common, and now with you wanting to be like Jeff and follow your musical dreams, its not that way anymore."  
  
"Well at least you're honest. I can't say I didn't expect it. I better get back to my house. I need to be alone for awhile. Not to mention I leave for Toronto in two days."  
  
Summer kissed Matt gently on the lips and jogged back towards her house. She knew telling Matt was going to be hard, but she didn't think she would have to say goodbye all over again. She had a lot of thinking to do before she got on that flight. Above everything else that had happened she knew she was making the right move this time. This was something she had to do on her own, without the Hardy Boyz.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: I'm only hoping this doesn't come out as cheesy as it looks right now. This is the next installment, so please enjoy, and review as always! 


	19. I Get Weak

Disclaimer: Although at this very moment, I wish I did own some of the superstars in my story, I do not own a single one. They all belong to themselves.  
  
A/N: In the last chapter I forgot to thank some people, so here are my thank you moments so bear with me.  
  
Tink: I met you yesterday and it was hilarious! I will see you in our match. You do realize Trish is going to win ;)  
  
Lisa- Aww you suffered through it! Good for you girl, now get ready to update your stories for me ;)  
  
Aud- I'm shortening that name for this, but thank you for being as sweet as candy  
  
To everyone else: Thank you for the reviews and letting me know you want Summer with Jeff, its being taken under advisement right now, and as soon as my lawyer gets back to me I'll let you know ;)  
  
Ready for the next installment?  
  
*****  
  
-Six Months Later-  
  
"The studio looks amazing girlie! I can't believe you really did it! Congrats!" Trish exclaimed, as Summer gave her the grand tour of the studio.  
  
Summer smiled as she watched Trish and her excitement. When she had the idea for the studio, this was the reaction she wanted when people came here. Now that she was finished and it was ready for its grand opening, everything just seemed to be falling into place. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone in Cameron while she was away, because there were so many things better left unsaid. The one person she shared her vision with was Gil. He had actually flown in to see her the week before and he was proud of her. She remembered with happiness what his reaction had been.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So you really did it, didn't you girl?"  
  
"I did, and I have to thank you for this. The time spent at your home, the ideas and the thinking I got done there, well it brought me to this moment. In another week this place will be open and we can get to make some really good music. I don't think anything has ever made this much sense to me before."  
  
"It seems like you are at peace now girl. I'm glad that the time with me could help you with some of that. My boys miss you though. Matt seems pretty beat up over the way he left things with you, and Jeff, although he doesn't say too much, he hasn't been the same since you left either."  
  
"I regret the way things ended with the both of them, but I couldn't seem to make them understand me anymore. This wasn't about me running away this time. This was about being here, in this moment and making my dreams a reality."  
  
"Any plans to go back to wrestling?"  
  
"Yeah actually, I'm flying out in two weeks to begin my training again. I hope to get back into it as soon as possible. It would be nice to work with Jeff again."  
  
"There's a plan!"  
  
"So do you like what I've done with the place?"  
  
"You know I do princess. You have truly lived a dream, and I am glad that in some way I could be a part of it. I consider you almost like family now girl. You have made me proud."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So you really like it Tish?"  
  
"Oh I totally love it. Not to mention for the last six months we've gotten to hang out so much, it was just wicked cool having you here. I just think its going to suck to see you go back home."  
  
"I'm still on Raw sweetie; did you really think I would leave you hanging?"  
  
"No, but you should know. When you left, they put me and Jeff into your old story line with him. We're together now. A lot of stuff has changed now."  
  
"Is he happy?"  
  
"With the story or in general?"  
  
"Both I guess."  
  
"He's alright with the story, I mean we do our thing and then go our separate ways. It's been that way the entire time. He doesn't want to go out, he just wants to fly home and hide in his studio. At least that's what Shane and Matt have told me. I think you coming home might help fix that though."  
  
"I don't think so Trish. I mean when I left none of us were talking. Times have changed for all of us, more so for me then anyone. I made the decision to leave, they didn't stand behind me. I think it's just better this way."  
  
"You can't really mean that can you? You were really in love with Matt a year ago, and six months ago you were so messed up over Jeff you ran to his father. I know things change, but can you really say it's for the better this way? With everything being unresolved?"  
  
"Well when I get home, I can clear everything up, once and for all right? You'll see Trish, things have changed. I'm sure they don't even think about me anymore."  
  
"If you say so." Trish said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
*********  
  
She stepped into her house and looked around. It was weird seeing how much everything still looked the same as when she left. Walking into the kitchen, she saw the picture of her and Jeff sitting on her table where she had left it. Picking it up and studying it, she realized that as much as she had loved being in Toronto and fulfilling her dream, she did leave things unresolved back here. Jeff had told her the last time they had talked, that when she figured out what she wanted from him, he would always be around. Was that still the case? Could they really be friends again?  
  
Summer made herself some herbal tea and sat down on the couch in the living room. So much had happened in this house over the time she'd moved in. There were so many things better left forgotten, but coming back here had rehashed them all. Matt had broken her heart in this house, and Jeff had confessed his feelings to her in this very room. All these life changing events and she had nothing to show for them. Maybe it was time to face all of this head on and make some changes.  
  
Walking over to her stereo, she decided to listen to whatever was sitting in there waiting to be played. As soon as she turned on the stereo, she knew it wasn't her CD that was playing.  
  
"When I'm with you I shake inside"  
  
"My heart's all tangled up. My tongue is tied it's crazy"  
  
"Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep"  
  
"Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep"  
  
Summer smiled as she listened to the song. This was one of the songs she had heard on the radio one day driving through Toronto, and had immediately thought of Jeff. She decided to check the rest of the CD and see what else was on it. Flipping through the CD she realized it was all eighties songs that they had grown up on. Looking around for a case, she found a letter lying on top of her stereo.  
  
@---(---Summer---)---@  
  
Trish and Dad told me you were coming home today, so I used your spare key to put this letter here for you. I hope you use your CD player when you get home, there's a surprise in there for you. It was just something I put together a couple of months ago, to make me forget about you. I hear from Dad everyday that you're doing well, and I am really glad for that. It's been a long time since you've gotten to have that. I guess all I wanted to say was, thank you for being who you were too me, and I hope you find what you need. That's all I ever wanted for you. I'll see you on Raw.  
  
@---(--Jeff---)---@  
  
Summer wiped the tears that were forming out of her eyes. When she had told Trish that everyone had moved on, she hadn't really thought they had. This letter from Jeff proved it. He had given up, and maybe it was time she did the same.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Okay so the song I used in that chapter was called "I Get Weak" and it's by Belinda Carlisle. I've been reading the Hardy Boyz book over again and they got me hooked on 80's music! So now you have to put up with that. Happy Reading! 


	20. It Happened On April 22

Disclaimer: After careful consideration, I still do not own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Amy Dumas or Trish Stratus. It is tempting to try to own them, but way to much work. They are their own unique beings. But one day I say I will still own Jeff;)  
  
A/N: I think there will only be a couple more chapters after this one. I did a pretty good run with it, and I will end it the way it deserves to be ended, but I cannot make any more conflict for this girl anymore. She has been through enough! So we shall see how much you like my ending. But it's not right now, lol so enjoy the next installment. And O'haire? Thank you so much for adding me, you totally rock girl!  
  
*****  
  
-Raw-  
  
"Are we going out tonight after the show? I figured it being your first show back and all after your trip, you'd want to come out with us." Trish asked as she threw her bags down in the locker room.  
  
"We'll see. I have to go talk to Jim, so he can tell me about all the changes around here, and then I'll decide what I want to do."  
  
"That's fair. So how does it feel being back home again?"  
  
"I can't describe it to you Trish. Honestly, I think I miss the Hardy house. Nothing bad happened to me while I was there, and when I'm home, I just remember all the fighting and the tears."  
  
"I suggest that you make some new memories then. That's the only way I know to make things right." Trish suggested with a shrug.  
  
"I know, that's my next plan now that I'm back. Look, I'm going to go meet with Jim and then I'll be back. Keep doing your stretches, I shouldn't be long."  
  
Summer waved to Trish and made her way quietly down the hall. She thought it was a little strange that she hadn't seen Jeff around as of yet. Even when her and Jeff weren't speaking much, he was always there, just wandering around. Pausing a moment before Jim's office door, she took a deep breath and put Jeff Hardy out of her mind. It was better left in the back of her mind, then where it wanted to be right now. She had to get this meeting over with.  
  
******  
  
She let herself in Jim's office quietly, as he put the phone down into the receiver. She knew he wouldn't mind her dropping in without knocking, seeing as how they had become closer while she was away from the business. Being interrupted wouldn't be that big of a deal to him, besides, he was expecting her.  
  
"Summer dear, how was the vacation time? Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"  
  
"Much needed actually Jim. Thank you so much for going to bat for me. I did accomplish everything I set out to do, and it's now open for business. I'm now working on the second half of it, but that is going to take a few years yet. So what's new that you needed to tell me about?"  
  
"Summer sit down and take a load off. What I have to tell you, I really don't think you are going to like, and I want to try and curb the fighting before it starts, if you know what I mean." Jim said seriously while pointing to the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Okay Jim, what gives?"  
  
"It's about Jeff."  
  
"Oh my god, did something happen to him? Is he all right? Why didn't anyone tell me this when I arrived here tonight? Damnit Jim...."  
  
"No Summer, it has nothing to do with an injury or anything remotely close to that. Jeff is fine, as far as I know."  
  
"Well why wouldn't you know, you've seen him tonight haven't you?"  
  
"Well as a matter of fact........I haven't seem him since this morning."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Summer, it means we let him go today. This morning actually, if you want the specifics. I want to let you know that it was mutual, and there was no hard feelings or anything like that. There was no fight, it was just something that needed to be done, and it is the best thing for everyone."  
  
'What the hell do you mean its the best thing for everyone? Did someone forget that when I left, we were in the middle of something great for business? Or is that just ranked up there with your inconveniences? Damnit Jim, how can this be the best thing for him?"  
  
"He wants to focus on his music now. You know him and Shannon started a band, you were here when that happened. It's just that his heart left wrestling around the same time that you did. You're back, but we just couldn't handle hanging in there with him anymore. He asked for more and more time off, and when he did show up he was late. What were we supposed to do? Call you to make it all better?"  
  
"Actually you could have. My career means the world to me, and so does my friendships with the people I work with. If there was something going on and you knew I was a factor in it, you could have picked up the phone. You didn't have to let him go this way. What will his fans think?"  
  
"We've sent out a statement, and if you could, because you have the laptop in your locker, we would like you to add it to your website too. Just because everyone knows how close the two of you are."  
  
"Whatever Jim, I am just in complete shock. Was this the only change to the roster?"  
  
"Yes, and I wanted to be the one to tell you this, because it might be a hell of a lot worse coming from someone else. I know how truly close you and Jeff were. I'm sorry that it happened Summer."  
  
"Whatever Jim, I'm a big girl, I still have my job. I want to know what direction this means for Trish and me? Our characters were wrapped really closely with Jeff."  
  
"Trish will be thrown back into the Women's Championship Contention again. She does seem to excel there a lot more now. You on the other hand, well with you just getting back and still needing to train over again, we don't have a real spot to put you in at the moment. So you would just be a floater, unless you have any ideas."  
  
'Well here's my idea Jim. You're going to have to listen really carefully, because I am about to blow your freaking mind here." Summer said before standing up and closing the door tightly.  
  
************  
  
-Cell Phone Conversation with Matt-  
  
"Have you talked to him at all since he was let go Matt?"  
  
"No, he won't answer his phone, it's like he wants to shut himself away from us all."  
  
"Well I'm almost home, so he won't be able to shut me out for long."  
  
"Are you really going to go and try to see him? Aren't you afraid of what you might find?"  
  
"Matt, he's your brother, not a killer. I've been gone a long time but I don't think that is something that's changed much. I'm hoping that no matter what happened to us relationship wise, that the friendship will appeal to him, and he'll want to talk. I mean it works for some people. I'm talking to you aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah you are, but you couldn't wait like a normal person and call me from home, you had to call from your cell. I could never hear you on this thing when we dated, and it hasn't changed much now either."  
  
Summer laughed and accidentally dropped the phone into her lap. Picking it up while keeping her eyes focused on the road, she saw her house in the windshield. She was almost home, and that meant she was that much closer to figuring out what really happened to Jeff while she was away.  
  
"I can see my house now, so I'm going to do what I told Jim I would do, and then I'm going over to see him. Wish me luck man!"  
  
"Good luck Summer, and by the way, it's good to have you home." Matt said before hanging up the phone and turning to face Amy.  
  
"Well Ames, I think it's all about to work out for everyone. You should be happy."  
  
"I already am Matt, I got you."  
  
************  
  
A/N: I didn't plan that ending at all. LOL that was just hilarious but it works out well for the story because it suits what was happening at the time. But I bet none of you thought you were going to see Amy in my book huh? After he cheated with her. But the show must go on! Who will she end up with, if anyone at all? Stay tuned ;) 


	21. Old Friends, New Love

Disclaimer: I am still no closer to owning any of the superstars in my story, they own themselves. Oh yeah and Don't Sue!  
  
A/N: Okay so there is this chapter, and I believe one more after it, and then this story will be put to bed. So as always keep in reviewing, and there will be another story after this one, just have a little faith.  
  
*******  
  
"WWE.com regrets to inform its fans that WWE has severed its relationship with Jeff Hardy effective today. We wish Jeff the best of luck."  
  
Summer couldn't bring herself to type that onto the screen and post it on her web page. There were some things that she could do without feeling the least bit bad, but this was not one of them. Above everything else, Jeff was owed a better line then this one. So against her better judgement she started typing away at her laptop. She was going to give Jeff the best damn send off she possibly could.  
  
*******  
  
-Summer's Words from Her Heart-  
  
~~~~~  
  
Random Insanity from Summer  
  
Entry#45  
April 22, 2003  
  
Now most of my fans out there must be wondering where I went to hide out for six months, and well I'm back to tell you all about it. If you read spoilers and rumors, which I'm hoping you don't, then you know I was in Toronto working on a side project that has nothing to do with the WWE or my ties with them.  
  
Overall it was a wonderful experience, and I would do it all over again the same way. The only thing that I regret is that when I left, everything went downhill with my friends, and with my relationship with them. No need to fear, because I will explain everything in due time.  
  
Toronto was cold most of the time I was there, and I am used to cold weather, but not this cold. I was frozen more times then I could count. But there were some hot guys there that burned it up. LOL. If you are ever in Toronto, Go check out my studio, and hey if you make music, you better be there, I will be looking forward to seeing you all.  
  
Now the one thing that I was supposed to comment on here was my thoughts on my best friend Jeff Hardy, leaving the WWE. I was actually supposed to post this response, but for those of you that know me, or know of me, you know I could never do it that half-assed. So WWE be damned, I'm going to give Jeff the biggest and best send-off I know how too. Summer Styles!  
  
"WWE.com regrets to inform its fans that WWE has severed its relationship with Jeff Hardy effective today. We wish Jeff the best of luck."  
  
Nice of them eh? And Yes silly people that was Canadian!  
  
This is for Jeff, if you read it, I hope it means something man.  
  
Story-Time  
  
I remember the first time I met Jeff Hardy. I had just signed my contract with Raw, and they had some ideas they wanted to put me into. I could remember thinking, WOW! I'm actually here and this is really happening. So I came to my very first Raw and there he was. At the time, Matt was there too, until the split, but I just remember Jeff because he stood out on his own. I think we became instant best friends because of that.  
  
When the idea of us being put together as a team came around from the writers and Jim Ross, well it seemed like the right thing for both of us. What you guys didn't know, was that I had just recently broke up with someone I really loved when I found him with another woman. Jeff was there for me through that, and the injury that followed. Remember the concussion I received from doing my move off the rope? He was in the hospital with me that entire time too. So being together on air, well it seemed like the right thing for both of us.  
  
Why am I telling you all of this you ask? Because I think in order for you to understand the method behind the madness, you have to step inside my head. I think Jeff would feel the same if he wanted to say anything. I messed up with Mr. Hardy though. I ran when I shouldn't have and we lost touch. Now six months later, I sit here, having to write the hardest thing I've ever done. He's gone guys, and as someone, who considers herself his best friend, I do know he loves you, just as he loves me. What I'm sure he doesn't realize is just how much after all these months I still love him.  
  
Remember Jeff for what he was, not for how he left. It was beyond his control. He did love each and every single one of you, and I know you were the same with him. Keep your eyes peeled because I think Jeff Hardy and me have a few surprises left for you yet.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Summer Ryan  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Summer closed her laptop and sighed. Writing something like that was so hard and nerve wracking. Not to mention baring her soul to a bunch of people she didn't know was for sure going to make the WWE bosses pretty pissed off. She remembered her conversation with Jim and smiled. The fans as well as the higher ups were really going to be in for a rude awakening when they found out what she'd done. She knew it was the right move. Now all she had to do was make sure everyone close to her thought so.  
  
Putting her computer away she got up and ran across the street. It was now time to see what Jeff had to say for himself. She just had to make sure he opened the door to her first. Knocking loudly, she waited with baited breath for him to come to the door, and when she saw the shadow, she knew she was as good as in.  
  
"Come in Summer..."  
  
"Jeff listen I know it's been awhile but I wanted to say a couple of things to you. That is, if you'll listen too me." Summer asked raising her eyebrows to see his reaction.  
  
"I want to say something first alright princess?"  
  
"Yeah of course it's alright."  
  
"I was let go today, we won't be together anymore Summer."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Jim when I went to see him about getting caught up on some stuff."  
  
'So that's the reason you're here? To find out what really happened and offer me sympathy?" Jeff said, hearing the angry undertone in his voice and regretting it. The last thing he wanted to do was get mad at Summer.  
  
'No actually, I'm here for a completely different reason. I had to update my site first; otherwise I would have been here sooner. But I'm here now. What happened Jeff?"  
  
"I got burned out after you left Summer. Wrestling wasn't the same for me if you weren't in it. The time we spent together was amazing and if you weren't there to make it better, it got worse. I lost all track of what I was doing and I let myself get controlled by my emotions. I stopped showing up for shows. I begged for time off, and eventually I asked to be let go. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to stay there, so when you made your return, things could get better, but honestly, you've been gone so long, and people change, I knew they would never get better. So I did what I had too."  
  
"I got the CD Jeff..."  
  
"You did? Why didn't you say anything?" he said with his eyes glued to the floor, afraid to look her in the eyes, and scared of what he might see there.  
  
"I got swept up with being home again, and then I flew out of town for Raw, so I didn't get much of a chance to see you. I was scared to see you actually. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the CD, and I wanted to let you know that since I updated my site, and you always like to read the commentaries, I thought you might want to check them out. I'll leave you be now. You know where I live if you want anything."  
  
"Summer wait!"  
  
'Yeah Jeff?"  
  
"I missed you, I needed my best friend...."  
  
"I missed you too, I'll see you later babe."  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter! I've also split up one huge chapter and made it into two small ones. So therefore this story, as cheesy as it is, will go on for one extra chapter then what I originally thought. So enjoy!!! And my lawyer got back to me on who Summer will be with. ;) 


	22. Here I am, With Open Arms

Disclaimer: I own Summer Ryan and everything about her, except her job, which I do not own. There was also a Belinda Carlisle song quoted a few chapters back and for suing purposes, I do not own that one either, although its a good song ;) I do not own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story.  
  
A/N: I'm teasing you guys with this chapter, lol so don't be too mad. I'm sure it will be all right, and as always to Audi, and Lisa, and O'haire, god you guys kick my ass ( Tink, I will be the next WWE Women's Champ. ;) When does that match start? lol. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I will give you your own entire chapter later on ;)  
  
*********  
  
One Week Later  
  
-Phone Call To Gil-  
  
" Have you talked to my youngest boy lately?"  
  
"I've seen him, even said a few words to him, but he's changed a lot too Gil. I knew we couldn't just go back to the way things were before I left town."  
  
"Did you even ask him?"  
  
"To have things go back to normal? No I didn't, because it's not fair to either one of us. I just miss my best friend now. None of the messed up relationship stuff we had."  
  
"Did you tell him that?"  
  
"No. It just didn't seem right at the time I guess."  
  
"Well I know my boys, and neither one of them are mind readers. How is Jeff supposed to know what you want princess?"  
  
"He can go to my web-site and read the commentary. Gil, I told him I loved him there, because I couldn't do it to his face. He loves reading them, so I'm hoping he will read this one and see that I bared my heart and soul in it."  
  
"Do you think he's read it?"  
  
"I have no idea, and I don't know if I wanna find out."  
  
***********  
  
Summer said goodbye to Gil and sat back and listened to the CD again. Gil was right though, Jeff wasn't a mind reader. How was he supposed to know how she was feeling? He wasn't inside of her head. Sitting back more in the chair and drinking her herbal tea, she let herself go with the music. So lost in the music, she almost didn't hear the knock on her door that was until the person knocked a second time. When she opened the door and saw Jeff standing there, she didn't know what she was in for.  
  
"Can I come in? Or should I just stand out here in this heat a little longer?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Come in, of course. Sorry, you just took me by surprise is all. Summer moved out of the way so Jeff could come into the house.  
  
"So what brings you by?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, do you have a few minutes?" Jeff asked softly.  
  
"I've got all the time in the world Jeff. What's on your mind?"  
  
"You have been."  
  
"Oh, so what about me exactly?"  
  
"All in due time princess. Are you still listening to that CD I made you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of stuck on play these days." Summer said smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. I missed you Summer. These last six months were really hard on me, especially not having you around to sound off on."  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff. I know I should have been here, to figure everything out with you, and make sense of it all. I missed you too. More then you will ever really know."  
  
"So did everything go well in Toronto? Did you do what you needed to do with the studio?"  
  
"Yes I did actually, and I want to bring you there the next time I go out. It's something that you and I can share together. Everything in Toronto was different, but it was something that I would do all over again. I would just change the way I did some of it."  
  
"So you like your studio?"  
  
"I do very much so. I would like it much more if you would be a part of it with me."  
  
Looking at Summer and seeing the look in her eyes, Jeff decided to blow it off and keep it neutral between them. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries too soon. It would work out eventually.  
  
"What did you figure out while you were away?"  
  
"I figured out what I want out of my life, and who really is important for that to happen. I also took a long look at the lack of family I have and made some changes there."  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
"Gil and Trish are really like the only family I have, and after being away so long, I found things about them that I truly love, and will forever. Then there's you."  
  
"Where do I fit in your picture for your life?"  
  
"The honest truth is this. My life doesn't mean anything, and this whole dream I've created means shit, if you aren't in it Jeffrey Nero Hardy. That's how it's always been. It just took me a little longer to figure it all out and come to terms with it."  
  
"I'll always be there for you princess, you know that. That's why I'm here now."  
  
Summer sighed and took a long look at the man standing in front of her. For every inch of dyed hair, and every scar from wrestling he had, he was the best thing that had ever happened in her life. The fact that he wasn't getting any hints she was throwing at him, made her believe he hadn't read her commentary after all. There was no easy way to explain how she was feeling. The journal entry was supposed to be enough!  
  
"Jeff I know things have probably changed a lot for you since I left, especially where we are concerned, and I would understand completely you wanting them too, but the one thing that never wavered while I was away, was my deep and serene love for you."  
  
"I know..." Jeff choked out looking away from her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you know?"  
  
"I read your commentary and journal entries babe. You were pretty out there with the whole confessing your love for me. I'd have been blind not to see it staring me right in the face." He replied with a smile breaking through the seriousness of his face.  
  
"Okay Mr. I know everything, where do we go from here?"  
  
"Before I answer you, I have one question of my own, and I want an honest answer here. This determines where we go."  
  
"Okay shoot Jeff, I think I'm ready for anything."  
  
"Do you still love Matt?" Jeff asked, his expression losing the smile and turning to stone as he waited for her answer.  
  
"I always will, he's my friend."  
  
"I mean, is he a potential road block for us if we date? Do I have to worry about him being a problem and keeping us apart?"  
  
"No he won't be, and you don't have to worry. We've talked, and it's done. I think I always knew that your brother and me couldn't be more then what we are now. He's my friend and that's all."  
  
With a sigh of relief, Jeff looked directly into Summer's eyes to ask her the most important question. He just hoped she was prepared to give a good answer.  
  
"And what exactly are we? What do you want from me Summer?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well Jeff, I want to be your friend............"  
  
***********  
  
LOL! How mad are you all at me now? I'm trying to stretch this damn story to 25 chapters, but it won't go that long. So be prepared. We really do have two chapters to go! What will Summer's final decision be? Will she be with the WWE or her music? Will she confess to Jeff her love all over again to his face? Or let him leave and find his way in the music business without her? Stay tuned!! 


	23. You're My Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone! I'm very depressed over that too might I add ;) I own Summer Ryan though. She's the best figment of my imagination. So if any of the WWE people see this, do not sue me. Or if you do, sue for my body! And then give it to Jeff and Shane that would be wonderful.  
  
A/N: Short Chapter Alert!!! Now that I've gotten reviews on the last one, lol and I've pissed a few of you off, here's the next installment, and for the record, as a note to Lisa, I would love to be friends with him that way too, I mean who the hell wouldn't. He is Jeff Hardy after all, and I wasn't born yesterday ;) read On Princess's!  
  
*******  
  
"You want to be my friend?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow in shock.  
  
"You didn't let me finish damnit! Don't you dare get mad over this now, I need to get all of it out first!" Summer exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"So finish, I'm listening."  
  
"I want to be your friend, the best one you've ever had. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you and your wacky hair. You want to know what I want from you Jeff? Honestly, all I want from you is to marry you. I want to love you and know that it's for always. To hell with everything and everyone else."  
  
Jeff stood there totally speechless for the first time since he'd met her. He'd thought she was just going to say she loved him as a friend, he'd been hoping she would say what she had just said, but he wasn't going to make her if she wasn't ready. Apparently she was more then ready, and it had never sounded so good. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since the day they had first met two years ago.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Jeff Hardy! I just bare my heart and soul to you, and all you can say is wow?"  
  
"We never even had a real chance to date Summer, how can you trust your heart enough to want to marry me?"  
  
"When I touch you, and it feels like the Fourth of July in my heart and the rest of my body, I know. I also know you feel it too. It's just meant to be..."  
  
"You're right, I do feel it every time we touch. So I guess this is the part where I get down on my knees and ask you to marry me?" he said with a small grin.  
  
"Not if you don't want too. I was just saying that I wanted to do it. It doesn't have to be right this minute."  
  
"Actually, I'm a few steps ahead of you, but not as far in the chain at the moment. When I made you that CD of all the songs I was listening too and thinking of you, trying to forget you, I also bought you this. It's a promise from me to you, not a proposal."  
  
Jeff passed Summer the small shimmering box and watched her open it. By the expression on her face, he knew he picked the right one.  
  
"Jeff, it's beautiful!"  
  
"You're beautiful Summer Ryan. What I want to know now is, will you promise yourself to me? So that when the time is right, we'll get married? Right now I just want to know that no matter what, you're going to be there with me for the rest of our lives. So will you promise?"  
  
"Oh my god, of course I will Jeff. I love you!"  
  
"Even though I'm now unemployed?"  
  
"Yes even though you're unemployed. But actually, there's something I need to tell you before we go any further with this. It has something to do with being unemployed. You're going to go crazy when you hear what I've done now!"  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and took her into his arms for a tender embrace. He was absolutely sure he was in for a rude awakening with her news. He always was whenever she was around. Nothing ever turned out the way it was planned.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: lol are you all satisfied now? This has been the greatest story I've ever written and it's all because of you guys! And it's not over yet, believe me, there's still a little more left in me and then it will get put to bed. I left this chapter like this because there are a few things I need to tie up, and you will see what I mean when you read the next little bit. So enjoy and remember, read and review! Also on another note, the stuff I'm tying up the ends on, are a couple of things from previous chapters, so be warned, you might have to go back and see what I mean.  
  
A/N: I have a link for the promise ring that Jeff gave Summer but every time I try to put it in here at the end, its not working, so if you want to see it, just let me know when you review and I will see what I can do. Thanks 


	24. Authors Note

A/N: I am having a hell of a time with this damn link I want you all to see, so god love it, Im going to make you all see it ;) When you go to review if you do review that is, look at my post (I reviewed me own stuff, haha) anyway the link is up in there but at the beginning its hiding the (www) and its not letting me put it in, so if this comes out alright, then remember to use the (www) before the rest of the stuff and not just the one w, otherwise you won't see it, lol. Ive got more links I want to use after this chapter too, but I dont think they are going to work, lol so we'll see. Thank you for reading this little note! I will write more to the story soon guys!  
  
-Melissa-  
  
I Exist 2 Inspire 


	25. I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus, or Jim Ross. They all own themselves as people and the WWE owns their characters. I do own Summer Ryan though. So that's a plus ;)  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the second last chapter. If it comes out long, I apologize. I just think I want to put this one to bed on a good note. For those of you that stuck with me through the entire thing, wait until the last chapter and I promise you that you will get your kudos. Until then, here is the next installment.  
  
*************  
  
"Baby, what did you do? Surely it can't be as bad as your making it sound?"  
  
Summer smiled as she remembered that day in Jim's office, the day that she learned Jeff was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What could you have in mind that would blow my mind Ms. Ryan?" Jim asked. He was curious as to what this girl was up too.  
  
"Well it's like this really Jim, I want to buy out my contract."  
  
"Buy out your contract? Whatever for? You're doing well here, and you just got back!"  
  
"I don't think you can use me the way I need to be used at this point in my career Jim. There are so many women competitors on Raw, and you need to focus on them, because frankly I just don't feel the same as I used to about this business."  
  
"This is all stemming from me telling you about Jeff leaving isn't it? Does he mean that much to you? That you would give up your dreams?"  
  
"Honestly Jim, it has nothing to do with Jeff and everything to do with me. You wanted to know about my trip Jim? Well my passion for this business left town when I did and it never came back with me. I love my music, and you can compare it to Jeff all you like, it wouldn't change the fact that right now I'm divided in what I want to do."  
  
"Divided? Summer you are a tremendous talent. I'm asking you to re think what you're doing here. Don't do what I know you are about too. It can only hurt you in the end."  
  
"I have too Jim. I'll post a formal goodbye to my fans on my site, so they don't worry too much when they don't see me for awhile. I've already agreed to writing the piece about Jeff, and posting what you've said, so don't worry, I won't let you down."  
  
"Summer, do not do this, it's just not right."  
  
"Not right for who Jim? Because it's something that I have to do for me. I can't just jump from my home in Cameron to Toronto and my studio, and then just fly all over the States for Raw shows. I know how much you want me to stay and keep doing this, but it's just not possible."  
  
"Seeing as there really is no convincing you otherwise, I'll inform Vince of your decision. It won't be pretty I assure you, but you know that already. I just hope you know what you're doing here girl."  
  
"I do Jim. This is the right move for me. I want to make music, it is my new dream, and it's almost a reality."  
  
"Well, I guess that sums it all up then. I just hope that Jeff Hardy knows how lucky he is."  
  
"He doesn't right now, but he will eventually. Jim, for what it's worth, I'm really sorry, I just can't do this anymore. The WWE prides itself on superstars having heart, and after all the politics and miscommunication, my heart lies somewhere else."  
  
"Can I say something here Summer?"  
  
"Of course you can Jim."  
  
"From the moment that you walked through those doors, and took your spot here on the active roster, I knew you'd be big. When you started hanging out with Jeff Hardy, I knew it was only a matter of time before you really exploded onto the scene. You succeeded in doing that and I'm proud of you. Your heart left this business and I understand that, and I know where your heart lies. So do what you have to do. Just know you're welcome here anytime."  
  
"Thank you Jim."  
  
"How go home, and find your heart."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Summer, your heart is with Jeff in North Carolina. It's as plain as day to anyone who really knows you. I think it has been since the day you two met."  
  
"You just might be right. I think it has been. Thanks so much for everything Jim. It was one hell of a ride."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeff, I quit."  
  
"What do you mean baby?" Jeff asked. He was starting to get concerned now. She had gotten so serious all of a sudden; he didn't know what to expect from her.  
  
"I said that I quit. I no longer work with the WWE. I made a choice."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I quit. I bought my contract out from under them, so now I own myself again."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I couldn't play the games anymore Jeff. I was going to ask for more time off anyway, but when I found out you left, well I knew at that moment that you took my heart with you. And I also knew that it wouldn't be coming back. My heart I mean. It just wasn't right anymore."  
  
"You quit because of me?"  
  
"Partially. I love you Jeff, and without you by my side, wrestling ceases to matter. There was a time when that's all that mattered to me, getting into the ring and scrapping it out. Now it's different, I have bigger dreams and better motivation."  
  
"What are those dreams princess?"  
  
"To be a singer mostly. Other then that, signing Peroxwhy?gen to a contract on my label would be the next dream. You share my vision, you always have. Jeff Hardy, you are my dream."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Is that all you ever say now?" Summer said laughing.  
  
Jeff saw her start to laugh and felt himself break down and start laughing too. He kissed Summer on her nose and looked deeply into her eyes. He knew it before, but it was so much more apparent now. He was so absolutely in love with this woman. She wasn't afraid to say how she really felt, especially where he was concerned, and he adored it.  
  
"You are my dream too Summer. You have been for awhile now..."  
  
"So I guess the question now is, do you still want to be with my even though I no longer have a job?"  
  
"Of course I do! I think I might want you even more now, after your confession. What you did for me, and even for yourself, well it speaks volumes on how much you care. I love you Summer Ryan."  
  
"Jeff, you know I love you too."  
  
Pulling her close to him and bending down, he kissed her gently on the lips and felt the sparks give way again. This was what they had both been waiting for. This very moment in time. This was the love they had been waiting for since the day they had met. At that moment, Summer knew it was going to last, it just felt right. Interrupting her thoughts and pulling away from the kiss Jeff had a thought he needed answered.  
  
"So when do I get to see that one piece lingerie we bought together a year ago? I think I've been a good boy long enough don't you?"  
  
Grinning evilly, he pulled her with him up the stairs and to her bedroom. It was time he showed her how much he really loved her. Now that he had her back in his life, there was no way he was going to let her go.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: So there is the end of this chapter, and now the best for last. I still have to go over some ideas and research, but it should be up sometime tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter. I enjoyed writing it for you guys and for Summer. I would also like to welcome Randy back to the active WWE roster ;) 


	26. You Can Make Me Whole Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars in my story, They own themselves. I do own Summer Ryan though. She's my best figment of the imagination.  
  
A/N: Okay this is the end! I'm putting this baby to bed now. I'm so thankful for all the reviews that I received on this, and like I said, there will be a thank you chapter at the end of this one. It was a pleasure writing this, well finishing it for you guys. You all kick my ass! Remember that, and here's the best part! On another note, there will be another story with Summer and Jeff and the gang, because well she is the best character I have ever made, and I want to make sure she stays around in some form or another. Thanks again!  
  
************  
  
*One Year Later*  
  
Summer glanced out the church windows and noticed the sunshine pouring in. They had really gotten lucky with the weather; it seemed to be the perfect day to get married. After everything they'd been through, this was the final result and she couldn't be happier if she tried. The record label was up and running, after a ton of hard work, and she had signed Jeff and his band Peroxwhy?gen to a deal. The very first deal she'd made. They were now going to get their love of music out to their true fans. Their dreams were now a reality that they had achieved together.  
  
"Now what crazy thoughts would be going through my sister's head?"  
  
Looking around her she saw Matt standing in the doorway in his tuxedo and a big smile on his face. They really had become closer over the last year, and it had been great for both of them.  
  
"We've come a long way Matt. I didn't ever see it reaching this point though. I honestly assumed if I was going to marry anyone, it would have been you."  
  
"At some point I did too sweetheart, but it's always been Jeff in your heart and Amy in mine. I guess it's just a twist of fate." He said with a smile.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes babe, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. Are you having doubts now?"  
  
"No. I guess I'm just now adjusting to the fact that I'm here in this moment. I gave up my career in wrestling for this moment right here, and I'm now making music with my best friend and my soon to be husband. I guess looking back on it, its surreal to me is all. Almost like another dream I didn't know I was having."  
  
"Well I'm here to tell you its very real, and you've got to be the prettiest bride I've ever seen. You do realize Jeff is going to faint on the spot when he sees you right?"  
  
Summer smiled and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. It was great having him in her life in any capacity. They had really become the best of friends over the last year. She couldn't see her life without him in some capacity or another.  
  
"Okay girl are you ready to do this?" Trish said running in and stopping when she saw the two in a tender embrace. As maid of honor she was running all over the place trying to get everything perfect. Summer knew she had made the right choice asking her.  
  
"I'm ready; let's just hope that Jeff is! Matt is your dad ready to walk me down?"  
  
"He's more then ready, He's been waiting for this for three years now I think. You really have made him proud. Okay, now let's get this over with ladies."  
  
"You really don't want to say the speech do you Hun?"  
  
"No I don't Summer, so the sooner we do this, the faster I can finish making an ass out of myself and go home." He smiled and took her hand.  
  
Trish smiled at the two of them and followed them out of the bridal room.  
  
"I'll make sure it's not that painful Matt. Remember I've got one too. We can support each other." Smiling Trish pulled matt out the door to go and meet up with Gil in the foyer.  
  
********  
  
"You ready Princess?"  
  
"Yeah Gil, I think I am. I want to thank you for doing this for me."  
  
"Summer Ryan, you are a Hardy now, I think you always have been, and there is nothing that brings me greater joy then walking you down the aisle, and giving you to my son."  
  
Summer wiped her eyes of the fresh tears that were starting to form, and hugged him gently. Over the past two years, he'd become like her father, and it made her day just knowing that he was there and being a part of it.  
  
She let go of Gil as the music started and the wedding party made their way up the aisle, with Trish leading in the front. She took Gil's hand and they made their way out the doors. As the wedding march began playing, the guests all turned around to see the bride enter. Jeff followed their gaze and his eyes caught directly on her and he smiled. Summer locked into his gaze and smiled back. If she didn't know the reason she was here, just looking into Jeff's eyes, it reminded her. He was the reason they were here, and she wasn't going anywhere this time.  
  
*****************  
  
Jeff followed his bride with his eyes as she made her way up the aisle with his father. He'd always known how beautiful she was, but seeing her now in that dress and makeup, he found himself losing himself in her once more, almost like the feeling of falling in love with her all over again. He honestly hoped that it never went away.  
  
Gil placed Summer's hand in his and went and took a seat in the first pew of the church. The preacher made his way forward to start the ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. At this time, it has been requested by the bride and groom that we turn the tables, and they exchange their own personal vows, and forego the traditional vows. Jeff took a look at the pastor and started first. He had so much he wanted to say to her.  
  
"When you came into my life Summer, three years ago, I knew I'd found my soul mate. It took us both a very long time to realize it, but once we did, there was no going back. I do take you to be my wife, in every way possible, and just as everyday up until now, I will continue to love and cherish you as long as I have breath in my body. You are my entire existence and I love you with everything I have. I always will."  
  
"Summer, you had something you wanted to say as well."  
  
Summer nodded and took the microphone in her hands, trying to control the shaking and the tears that were coming after what Jeff had just said. Smiling at everyone and then looking back at Jeff, she got ready to say her vows.  
  
"There are so few people in this life that are blessed enough to find that one special person they are destined to spend their lives with. I managed to do that, and I consider myself one of the lucky ones. I didn't always know it, and it had to be thrown right into my face for me to see it, but I see it now. Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you are my soul mate, and I am thankful everyday that I found you. I do take you to be my husband in every possible way, and I will love you through the bad times and the good, through sickness and health, and richer and poorer, which I know we might be after this is said and done." Smiling she took a breath and continued.  
  
"Thank you so much for loving me and I much like yourself, will spend the rest of my life showing you how happy I am that you are mine."  
  
Taking Summer's hand in his Jeff placed the ring on her finger repeating the timeless words he knew by heart.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed"  
  
Summer following in Jeff's lead placed his hand in hers and repeated after him...  
  
"Jeff, with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
The preacher moved forward to complete his words before Summer planned to sing her song to Jeff.  
  
"Now if there is anyone here that does not agree with these two people being joined in marriage, let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace."  
  
With the silence almost deafening through the entire church, the preacher looked at the couple and smiled.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you, man and wife. Jeff you may kiss your bride."  
  
Pulling up her thin veil, Jeff leaned in and kissed her gently. He wanted to kiss her more passionately then ever at that moment, but knew with everyone looking on, it wouldn't be a good idea. He was just so happy that she was his bride. He wanted to scream it out to the world.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss Summer looked into his eyes, and took the microphone back.  
  
"There was something I wanted to sing before the ceremony ends. I wanted to do it earlier, before the vows, but this seems fitting somehow. There are so many songs one can sing on their wedding day, but this one explains my take on our relationship. I don't know what my life would be without this man in it, and I want to make sure, with this song, that he knows that."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"Jeff, just let me sing alright? I want you to know how much you mean to me. So if you could start the music now." Smiling Summer stood in front of Jeff as the music began playing.  
  
I never had no one that I could count on  
  
I've been let down so many times  
  
I was tired of hurting'  
  
So tired of searching'  
  
Till you walked into my life  
  
It was a feeling' I'd never known  
  
And for the first time, I didn't feel alone  
  
You're more than a lover  
  
There could never be another  
  
To make me feel the way you do  
  
Oh, we just get closer  
  
I fall in love all over  
  
Every time I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
  
Without you here with me  
  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
  
You're my best friend  
  
You're my best friend, oh yeah  
  
You stand by me  
  
And you believe in me  
  
Like nobody ever has  
  
When my world goes crazy  
  
You're right there to save me  
  
You make me see how much I have  
  
And I still tremble when we touch  
  
And oh the look in your eyes  
  
When we make love  
  
You're more than a lover  
  
There could never be another  
  
To make me feel the way you do  
  
Oh, we just get closer  
  
I fall in love all over  
  
Every time I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
  
Without you here with me  
  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
  
You're my best friend  
  
You're my best friend  
  
You're more than a lover  
  
There could never be another  
  
To make me feel the way you do  
  
Oh, we just get closer  
  
I fall in love all over  
  
Every time I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
  
Without you here with me  
  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
  
You're my best friend  
  
*****************  
  
As the song ended, Jeff looked into Summer's eyes and felt the tears start to fall. Tears he hadn't cried since his mother had died so many years ago. He knew she was looking down on him, and was happy with his choice, and he had to admit, there was no one better then Summer in his life. Grabbing her hand as the music played behind them, they walked down the aisle and off into the sunset to start their new renewed life together. It had been one hell of a ride, but he would do it all over again, just for the love of this woman.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Okay so, I'm not a wedding kind of girl, so I tried to force my way through that, haha and I couldn't remember the vows either, which is why I will probably never get married. LMAO! So enjoy this chapter and the story as a whole, because I put my heart into writing it. The next chapter I do for this will be the thank you's to all that reviewed. So look for it sometime this afternoon. As always with this chapter read and review!  
  
A/N: The song used was "My Best Friend" by Tim Mcgraw (lol) Im a cheesy country girl ;) 


	27. Thankful

A/N: It's Thank You Time!!  
  
Lisa - I came on this site like two months ago when I was working, and yours was the first story I started reading. I ended up getting hooked on it, and I thank you for doing that. I had lost my love of reading a good romance at that point, because I couldn't seem to write them, and your story gave me hope. I do think you are a brilliant writer, and I hope to know you and your writing in the years to come. You are a treasure princess! Keep on rocking!  
  
Tink - What can I say here girl? Your RPG kicks my ass all over the place. I just met you like a week ago, because I had enough balls to talk to you, lol, but I do like your writing, and that's what keeps me around. Not to mention our late night chats about our boyfriends and how alike they are! So keep writing and much like I said with Lisa, I hope to know you for a long time to come, or at least know of you so I can say to all my friends when your famous " I knew that girl way back when" because I see a lot of fame in your future, just based on the talent I see now!  
  
Phoenix - I absolutely love that sequel your making right now about Shane and Jeff. Its adorable and I hope you keep with it. I want to thank you for taking the time out of your day and your muse, just to keep sending me reviews on my chapters. I will keep writing for people just like you. Keep on doing what you do so well.  
  
Audacious - A Diamond in the rough! Thank you for all the reviews and taking the time to read every single chapter, no matter the length, and for sticking with me. You are a true princess, and I will never leave you hanging, I'm still writing as I speak. Can't wait to read more of what you have.  
  
Jen - We haven't talked all that much, but you did review more then once and for that I am thankful. Like I said with the others, you make me keep wanting to do it, even when it pisses me off. Keep smiling!  
  
Michelle - Another gem of mine that keeps on reading even though I post chapters like 100 times a day! If you read this and review the rest of the story, just know I appreciate everything you said, and for you jumping the gun and telling me to put Summer with Jeff, it is done and I hope it was done well. Talk to you in reviews soon!  
  
Jack and Shawn - These two guys weren't signed when they reviewed so I have to say it was cool hearing they thought it was good. Not to mention that coming from two guys ( who I am sure are hot as hell ;)) It meant a lot, because when girls read your stuff you know its because well hey they love the wrestlers, but hearing two guys liking it, makes me think that the world isn't as bad as I thought and men are pretty cool ;)  
  
MoniKa - Not signed when she did the review, I greatly appreciate you too girl, so thanks for hanging in for me to get to where I am right now. It was a long ride and I loved every minute of it.  
  
A/N: If I left anyone out that reviews after this, you do mean so much to me! Just for taking the time out and reading my demented mind, you should be thanked and payed ;) When I make money I will consider it! Thank you guys for being you!!!  
  
~Melissa~ 


End file.
